


trickster & traveller

by midi_chi



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Druids, Magic, Multi, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Original Character(s), Other, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midi_chi/pseuds/midi_chi
Summary: История эта, как и многие другие до неё, началась с конфликта. Сейчас мы не будем вдаваться в подробности столь давних событий, ибо нам ещё предстоит затронуть данную тему, но позже. А пока скажу лишь, что старая ссора сначала почти перешла в войну, а после - в жестокую захватническую кампанию, которая, к счастью, была остановлена мидгардскими героями. И теперь один небезызвестный бог озорства вынужден понести самую жестокую кару, на которую только способна фантазия Всеотца.





	1. Доран Уолкер

**Author's Note:**

> • это как космическая опера, но вместо космоса - кельтская (и не только) мифология;  
> • пытаемся отъехать от «она жила спокойной жизнью, но тут неожиданно на её голову свалился безумный бог обмана, она сразу поняла, что ему нужна помощь, сначала он ненавидел её, но уже через три дня понял, что это на самом деле настоящая любовь, и они стали править Асгардом вместе» и прочее;  
> • я ленив, а потому душу продам за нормального переводчика.

_Чувство юмора Одина **всегда** было бесподобным._

_Кажется, многие воспринимают его исключительно как сурового скандинавского Царя, Всеотца. И лишь единицы знают, что у него отличное чувство юмора. Отличное от обычного, конечно же. А всё потому, что, прожив столько лет, нельзя воспринимать вещи действительно всерьёз, иначе рискуешь свихнуться._

_Когда знаменитый «военный трофей» Одина, подобранный давным-давно по глупости, натворил дел, ему, трофею, сделали предложение: либо ссылка в Мидгард на поставленных Всеотцом условиях, либо Остров Тишины. Естественно, со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями – лишением магии, голоса и общества кого-либо._

_Конечно, принцу обитать в жилище смертных не пристало, но это всяко лучше, чем быть существом, состоящим из чистой боли. Так Локи думал, пока не узнал, кем является Доран Уолкер на самом деле._

***

— Идите нахер! Вас тут не ждут — зато там место подготовили! — приглушенно раздалось из глубины магазинчика, как только звякнул колокольчик над дверью.

Тор и Локи невольно переглянулись: очень уж тёплое было приветствие. Нет, Мидгард населен не самыми вежливыми людьми, — хамами по большей части, что уж — но встречать подобным образом посетителей и потенциальных покупателей странно даже для этого мира. А с чего, собственно всё началось?

История эта, как и многие другие до неё, началась с конфликта. Сейчас мы не будем вдаваться в подробности столь давних событий, ибо нам ещё предстоит затронуть данную тему, но позже. А пока скажу лишь, что старая ссора сначала почти перешла в войну, а после — в жестокую захватческую кампанию, которая, к счастью, была остановлена мидгардскими героями. И теперь один небезызвестный бог озорства вынужден понести самую жестокую кару, на которую только способна фантазия Всеотца.

В общем, с Лафейсоном должно было случиться нечто, из ряда вон выходящее. Например, ссылка в Мидгард, лишение драгоценных для него магических сил и необходимость обходиться совершенно без слуг. Ах да, еще и привязка к чему-то заведомо враждебному и не совсем смертному. Локи же, не зная о последнем пункте, тешил себя мыслью, будто быстро завладеет разумом предоставленного человечишки — гипноз-то всегда при нем! — и будет жить припеваючи. Не тут-то было.

Для начала Тор приволок Лофта в какую-то Ирландию — не самое хорошее место для древнескандинавского божества. В былые времена кельты не жаловали викингов и наоборот. Сейчас, конечно, это всё предрассудки, но память о том времени осталась. Да и на Ирландию Локи был бы вполне согласен, если бы громовержец привел трикстера в столицу этой мидгардской страны и поселил в достойном доме. Так нет же, какой-то там крошечный портовый город. Килки, если быть точным. Но пиком всего было само здание, в котором Локи предстояло жить в ближайшее время.

Снаружи это место выглядело довольно прилично по людским меркам: небольшой двухэтажный домик, облицованный природным камнем сероватого цвета, с покрытой толстым слоем соломы крышей. Тяжелая деревянная дверь, над которой красовалась потускневшая вывеска, была украшена несколькими веточками омелы и орнаментом с гарцующими оленями. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего для данной местности в этом здании не было. Аккуратный сельский домик на побережье Ирландии. Ничего необычного. Если не заходить внутрь.

Ибо в самом домишке царил настоящий хаос. Во-первых, как только Тор и Локи вошли, сразу же наткнулись на огромную стопку книг, едва не свалившуюся на младшего принца. Во-вторых, старший сын Одина почти сразу же наступил на крохотное блюдце с чем-то белым и жидким и, соответственно, раздавил его, после чего где-то в недрах лавки — а это место, в общем-то, было так задумано — послышался грохот и злобное шипение.

Третьим пунктом было то, что повсюду были навалены груды книг, каких-то кореньев и трав, а возле массивного деревянного стола — единственного ориентира в этом бедламе — даже валялась шкура некоего крупного зверя. В некоторых местах с потолка свисали разнообразные амулеты, включая старинные эльфийские обереги и даже пресловутые ловцы снов. За одним из забитых доверху книжных стеллажей (а их, к слову, было всего четыре) стоял заваленный всяким хламом, видавший виды диван, на котором обнаружилось несколько рогатых черепов. Ко всему прочему, в помещении царил полумрак: все окна были плотно зашторены, и весь тусклый свет исходил от стареньких торшеров на длинных ножках. В воздухе летала пыль.

От мысли, что здесь ему предстоит жить, Локи поежился и подумал, что второй вариант, предложенный Одином, вполне приемлем. Потому что жить в этом свинарнике для особы королевских кровей равносильно самым ужасным пыткам. Да, конечно, предыдущие места обитания тоже не были дворцами: зачастую трикстеру приходилось спать на голой земле и питаться чуть ли не воздухом — хотя ётуны намного выносливее людей и асов, пища им тоже нужна. Но то была необходимость, неизбежность. «Впрочем, это в действительности не самый худший вариант наказания от Одина», — здраво рассудил Локи.

И вот, когда Лофт уже вроде бы смирился с нынешним местом обитания, из-за одного из книжных шкафов (вероятно, там была дверь в смежную комнату) появилось нечто — хозяин дома.

То был довольно высокий (даже по меркам асгардцев) мужчина, зябко кутавшийся в длинную вязаную кофту зеленого цвета. В одной руке он держал большую чашку, от которой шёл пар. В другой же была пузатая бутылка из коричневого стекла. Длинные медно-красные волосы были собраны в некоторое подобие пучка, но большая их часть всё равно падала на лицо великана. Ловко обходя все преграды, мужчина, казалось, вовсе не замечал беспорядка и спокойно шлепал по полу босыми ногами. Дойдя до стола, он поежился и несколько ссутулился, по-прежнему оставаясь выше пришедших. Завершали портрет этого персонажа рыжая, почти красная, короткая борода и слегка затуманенные темно-зеленые глаза, смотрящие на незваных гостей с толикой безразличия.

— Падди, друг мой! — радостно проревел Тор, от чего дернулись и Локи, и рыжий мужчина. — Сколько лет, сколько зим! Не ждал, небось?

— Как же, не ждал, угу, — проворчал тот, кого назвали Падди. — Всех птиц перепугали, так эти твари пернатые ещё громче, чем обычно голосить стали, мол: «Чужаки, чужаки идут! Крылатый и рогатый, беда, беда!» — на последней фразе мужчина сделал голос выше, изображая птичьи голоса, что вкупе с его внешностью казалось неуместно и комично. — Чего пришёл, к слову сказать?

Рыжий отхлебнул немного из чашки, недовольно поморщился и, вытащив зубами пробку, вылил туда немного жидкости из бутылки. Качнул кружку, перемешивая содержимое, и снова отпил. После чего испытующе уставился на Тора.

— Падди, я же знаю, ты готов помочь царице Фригг в люб... — начал было громовержец, но был грубо прерван на полуслове.

— Я не собираюсь нянчиться с каким-то шемом, пусть он хоть трижды наследный принц и всемогущий маг, способный одним чихом разнести всю Ирландию. Потому что, если он ещё и больной, мне такое счастье точно не нужно. Забирай своего рогатого балбеса, и уматывайте из этого города, чтобы обоих только ваш Хеймдалль и видел.

Кажется, Локи сам не особо понял, что именно он почувствовал в этот момент. С одной стороны, это было забавно: с Тором все обычно любезничали, его уважали и побаивались. Даже его мидгардские друзья не позволяли столь вольного обращения с громовержцем, хотя и у них были какие-никакие силы. А тут незнакомец, превосходящий Тора разве что ростом и длинной шевелюры, смеет перебивать, перечить и даже посылать Одинсона. Поразительная наглость, опасно граничащая с глупостью.

С другой же стороны, это несколько разозлило Лафейсона: столь непочтительное отношение жалкого смертного к его божественной персоне и лицо, с каким всё это было сказано, — каменное выражение и совершенно безразличный взгляд, посылающий вас подальше и желающий никогда не вернуться оттуда. Этому жалкому человечишке, по всей видимости, было всё равно, с кем он разговаривает и каким образом. И, пожалуй, именно это перекрыло для Лофта всю забавность ситуации.

— Да кто ты такой, чтобы так говорить с богами?! — злобно прошипел Локи, рванув вперед. И был неприятно удивлен, когда тяжелая рука Одинсона удержала его. Тор выглядел совершенно спокойным.

— Местный психиатр для загульных нелюдей, — не меняясь в лице, ответил «Падди». — Ну, знаешь, этим вечером мы с тобой сядем на мягкий ковёр возле горящего камина (которого у меня, к слову, нет), возьмемся за руки, и ты поведаешь, как плохо тебе жилось. Мы выясним, что проблема кроется в детских страхах и комплексах: не похож на старших братьев; отец относится по-другому; люди за спинами шушукаются; девушки отвергают, ибо на фоне Тора и Бальдра ты, не в обиду сказано, смотришься настоящим глистом. Потом я скажу, что это всё лишь былое — нужно жить сегодняшним днем, эй! Мы обнимемся, а языки пламени за нашими спинами будут ярко полыхать на поленьях, даря тепло, свет и уют. Вот так в обнимку мы и уснем, а на следующее утро ты снова станешь хорошим и добрым младшим братом, который просто любит иногда пошутить. А еще ты пострижешься, ибо шикарная шевелюра — удел исключительно громовержцев. Ну, по крайней мере, так думает Тор.

Мужчина пожал плечами и, тяжело вздохнув, будто очень сильно устал от этого разговора, присел на край стола, что стоял за его спиной. Бутылку он поставил рядом с собой. Рыжий терпеливо смотрел на асов своими безразличными зелёными глазами и ждал. Локи уже хотел ответить что-нибудь столь же едкое, но его опередил Тор.

— Кайонаодх, — голос его теперь звучал по—настоящему грозно, царственно, — ты должен помнить, с кем говоришь! Мы — не простые смертные, зашедшие к тебе по ошибке. Мы боги, и твоя прямая обязанность — подчиняться нам, даже если мы не с твоего пантеона. Всеотец Один и Всецарица Фригг не просят, но приказывают тебе позаботиться о младшем асгардском принце, что бы ты там себе ни думал!

— Ухму-у, — пробурчал хозяин лавки, снова делая глоток из чашки, и, словно ничего не услышав, продолжил, — а где, к слову сказать, Бальдр? Что-то я его давненько не видел...

Повисла неуютная тишина. Да, атмосфера и до этого была не самой теплой, но сейчас казалось, что воздух резко сгустился, а потом будто взорвался, пронзив острыми осколками всех в этой комнате. Тор хмуро глядел на Локи, Лофт гневно взирал на «Кайонаодха», а тот безразличным взглядом скользил по комнате.

— Ну, ясно всё с вами, гобщайты, — протянул мужчина, — угро...

Сложно сказать, как это конкретно произошло, но Падди на голову с одной из книжных полок спикировала рыжая—рыжая кошка, довольно мяукнула и принялась топтаться по волосам своего предполагаемого хозяина. Тот от неожиданности уронил кружку, которая разбилась на крупные осколки, и принялся кружить по комнате, грязно ругаясь и судорожно пытаясь снять с головы обезумевшее животное. Скандинавские божества молча наблюдали за сим действом. На губах Локи блуждала ухмылка, наполненная в равной степени, как ликованием, так и ядом.

— Ах, ты ж, шельма потусторонняя! — гневно воскликнул мужчина, когда ему, наконец, удалось выпутать кошку из длинных волос. — Сколько раз я говорил, чтобы ты нашла себе другой дом?! Что тебе сейчас-то от меня нужно?!

— Мра-аоу-у, — протянула кошка и испытующе уставилась на хозяина лавки.

Локи мог бы поклясться на корнях Иггдрасиля, что на мгновение она улыбнулась, обнажив ряд недружелюбно заостренных клыков. Как пресловутый Чеширский кот из мидгардской сказки. Но мужчине, державшему рыжую шкодницу, видимо, это странным не показалось. Он, напротив, еще больше приблизился к кошке и прищурился, внимательно её разглядывая. Затем, как мягкую игрушку, засунул подмышку (животное при этом безвольно повисло на руке смертного, довольно щурясь) и, повернувшись к некогда братьям, подошёл ближе, спокойно наступая на осколки, бывшие кружкой.

— Я согласен, — просто сказал он, протянув для рукопожатия свободную руку. — Пусть живёт здесь, сколько влезет. Но он должен помогать мне.

— Он будет! — преувеличено бодро воскликнул Тор и кинулся пожимать протянутую конечность — словно гневной триады до этого не было. Локи закатил на это глаза. — Я уверен, вы найдете общий язык!

« _Вот уж вряд ли_ », — пронеслась общая мысль у Лофта и «Падди» в головах.

— Что ж, так тому и быть, — кивнул мужчина и, повернув голову к Лафейсону, довольно ухмыльнулся. — Моё имя Доран Уолкер. Надеюсь, мы не разнесем здесь всё, шем.

— Не разнесем, не волнуйся, — состроил такую же гримасу Локи, которому все же пришлось немного приподнять голову, чтобы посмотреть Дорану в глаза. — Но это не твоё имя, смертный. Скрываешь что-то, а обманщиком зовешь меня. Но я, пожалуй, смирюсь с этим, как с одним из аспектов моего наказания.

— Да ничего особенного я не скрываю, — просто пожал плечами великан, от чего кошка, всё еще зажатая между рукой и торсом, издала непонятный звук. — У вас, богов, тоже много имен, да и моё настоящее Тор уже упомянул. Только, пожалуйста, — Уолкер при этом недовольно поморщился, — не нужно, исходя из слов твоего недобратца, считать, что я всего лишь ирландец. В моих венах течёт чистейшая кровь кельтов.

Локи как молнией ударило. Ирландия. Небольшой городок. Странное место и все эти обереги, травы да черепа. Омела и олени. Кельт.

***

_А Доран Уолкер, известный также как Падди и Кайонаодх (последнее являлось его настоящим именем), не кто иной, как древний кельтский друид, что для не менее древнего скандинавского божества являлось не самым благополучным развитием событий._

 


	2. Бубахи и прочие фейри

_По сути своей друид — это волшебник. Маг. Чародей. Шаман. Называйте, как вам удобно. Разница лишь в том, что магия друидов тесно связана с Дикой Природой и надежно скрыта от посторонних. Равно как и способности трикстеров. Так что, когда Тор сказал, будто Локи и Доран найдут общий язык, он не ошибся. Просто следовало уточнить, что на это уйдет некое количество времени. Около недели, например. Вероятно — чуть больше. Но факт остается фактом: эти двое смогут найти нечто, объединяющее их. Со временем, а пока им предстоит узнать друг друга получше._

***

— А Один собирается наблюдать за нерадивым сынком? — спросил Доран, когда они с Тором вышли на улицу, чтобы проводить последнего. Накрапывал дождик.

— Нет, — покачал Тор головой и провел рукой по лицу, — у отца сейчас другие дела: намечается война с темными эльфами. Потому брата к тебе и отправили.

— А разве послать этого шема на войну — плохое решение? — шутливо произнес Доран. — Его-то энергию как раз в благое русло направили бы.

— Отец не доверяет Локи, — нахмурился Одинсон. — Опасается, что брат перейдет на сторону врага исключительно из ненависти к нему.

— Вовсе не удивительно, — пожал плечами друид, не уточняя, впрочем, что именно его не удивило: то, что Лофт может стать перебежчиком, или же то, что Один достоин ненависти младшего принца. — Раз там война, то чего бы просто не посадить шема в тюрьму — лишите магии, свяжите и всё такое прочее.

— Сбежит. Пробовали — знаем. Да и знаешь, нет оков крепче, чем привязанность к кому-то, — усмехнулся громовержец.

— А ты-то хоть за ним присмотришь?

— Нет, этого тоже не выйдет — я должен найти... Впрочем, неважно. У меня пока есть дела, и когда придёт время, я, возможно, поведаю тебе, что это было.

— Вдруг я смогу помочь? — вопросительно выгнул бровь Доран.

— Сомневаюсь, Падди, сильно сомневаюсь.

— Ты бы лучше женщину свою проведал, а не по поручениям Всеотца носился, — Уолкер поежился от ветра, — поверь моему опыту, если уделять дамам сердца чуть больше внимания, многих проблем можно избежать.

— Возможно, ты прав, — после непродолжительного молчания сказал Тор и чуть тише добавил, — Хеймдалль сказал, она где-то здесь.

— Тогда дерзай, — друид ободряюще хлопнул Одинсона по плечу. — Ну, бывай.

— До встречи, — кивнул ас и повторил дружественный жест. — Зови, если что.

— Обязательно проорусь во всю глотку, коли ты мне понадобишься, — с ироничными нотками в голосе ответил рыжий.

Тор отошел на пару шагов от своего приятеля и бросил прощальный взгляд на невзрачный, а в тени надвигающихся туч даже немного зловещий домик, куда он сам привел Локи. Отчего-то сейчас эта идея не казалась асу хорошей, но так решили Один и Фригг. И спорить с ними — крайне неразумное решение.

Тор доверял Дорану и мог даже поручиться за него, но, как правило, кельт руководствовался принципом « _что не запрещено — то разрешено_ », а это могло привести к самым разным последствиям. Особенно в совокупности с Лофтом. Однако друида знал и Всеотец. И раз Один доверил тому Локи, значит, был уверен в Доране в достаточной степени.

В любом случае, сделанного не воротишь. А потому Тору остается только вернуться в Асгард, доложить обо всем и надеяться на лучшее.

***

— Тор ушёл, — констатировал Уолкер, вернувшись с улицы. — Теперь ты попытаешься меня убить и свалить отсюда?

— Будь это так просто, Один меня сюда не отправил бы, — ухмыльнулся трикстер, вальяжно развалившись на диване: весь хлам, что лежал там, Лофт благополучно скинул на пол. — Я, пожалуй, попытаюсь извлечь максимальную выгоду и удовольствие из своего пребывания в этой халупе.

— Фу, как грубо, — с каменным лицом проговорил друид и прошествовал к одному из стеллажей. — Нехорошо поливать грязью то место, в котором тебе предстоит жить длительное время. Но если тебе что-то не нравится, напоминаю: здесь тебя ничего не держит, и ты волен идти, куда вздумается. Но чтобы потом твой мрачный дух не приходил ко мне во снах с угрозами отомстить.

— Я, по-твоему, мрачный? — с толикой иронии в голосе спросил Локи.

— Сейчас — да, — отозвался Уолкер, выглядывая из-за шкафа. — В былые времена ты был куда забавнее — истинный шем, подобный Брикрену. Что же с тобой стало-то?..

— Узнал, что я ётун, — просто пожал плечами Лофт, — упал с Радужного Моста, заключил сделку с ужасными тварями, уничтожил базу сверхсекретной мидгардской организации, украл Тессаракт и разнес пару уродливых высоток. Так, по мелочи всё.

— Ага, я вижу, — хмыкнул Доран, снова скрываясь от глаз принца.

Оба мужчины замолчали. Уолкер шуршал страницами книг; Лафейсон ленивым взглядом скользил по комнате. Беседа явно не клеилась. Да и с чего бы? Один однозначно не рад находиться здесь, другой не выглядит большим любителем гостей. Эти двое разрушают привычные мирки друг друга, просто находясь в одной комнате.

К слову, когда Локи назвал дом Уолкера «халупой», он несколько покривил душой. Конечно, по масштабам это место не сравнится ни с Асгардским дворцом, ни даже с бывшим земным убежищем трикстера, но здесь, с позволения сказать, было по-домашнему уютно. Локи не был неряхой, о нет, его по праву можно назвать педантом и чистюлей. Но атмосфера, царящая сейчас в этом домишке, его не напрягала. Она умиротворяла, даже несмотря на враждебное отношение хозяина. Хотя вот Дорану-то было почти всё равно.

Да, Тор приволок в его дом безумного бога, у которого самомнение выше, чем Башня Халифа, но пока он не мешает друиду жить в привычном темпе, всё нормально. К тому же, из этого с большой вероятностью может выйти нечто интересное, раз уж даже «рыжая шельма», как любовно называл Уолкер кошку, что атаковала его сегодня, вылезла из своего убежища. А это происходит очень редко, и обычно назло кельту. « _Главное, чтобы Локи с фейри поладил_ », — размышлял Доран, перелистывая страницы книги.

Он и сам не заметил, как углубился в чтение, и, позабыв о новом сожителе, на автомате пошёл в свою комнату — наверх. Но был окликнут Лофтом уже на пятой ступеньке.

— Где располагаются мои покои? — спросил Локи.

— Ахм, — издал невнятный звук Уолкер и принялся чесать бороду. — Вероятно, на втором этаже: вторая дверь слева. Должно подойти твоей августейшей особе. Других вариантов всё равно нет, хех.

Трикстер поднялся с диванчика и в три больших шага оказался рядом с Дораном. Увы, но стоя с ним на одной ступеньке, Локи был ниже дюйма на три-четыре, даже учитывая, что друид был босым, а трикстер, напротив, в сапогах. Однако это не помешало младшему асгардскому принцу по-царски горделиво задрать голову и не менее горделиво прошествовать мимо кельта, чьё лицо не выражало ровным счетом ничего, кроме усталости — гости заявились крайне не вовремя — в девятом часу утра по местному времени, а Падди всю ночь пытался утихомирить шального бубаха. И сейчас Уолкер хотел только нормального отдыха.

Так или иначе, все тихо-мирно разошлись по своим комнатам: Доран — досыпать, Локи — переделывать жилплощадь под себя. Время до обеда в тот день было тишайшим в доме друида.

***

А после обеда пришёл первый клиент, которому вынужденные сожители пожелали провалиться как можно дальше под землю и умереть там. Доран первые минут пять игнорировал настойчивый стук в дверь, но когда посетитель принялся долбить ногами, а проснувшийся груагах решил пойти и открыть дверь (а заодно и побить слишком настойчивого гостя), оживился и Уолкер. Во-первых, голый мужчина местными жителями не приветствуется, а во-вторых, обслужить пришедшего всё равно не сможет, только шума наделает.

И вот, когда Доран с горем пополам уговорил фейри остаться в комнате, а сам натянул на себя хоть какую-то одежду (была у Уолкера дурная привычка спать нагишом) и уже ступил на пол первого этажа, дверь соизволил открыть Лофт. На пороге стояла крохотная (Локи она едва доставала до груди, что уж говорить о Падди) девушка. В легком платьице и курткой поверх него, с пшеничными волосами, растрепанными сильным ветром, она казалась необычайно хрупкой. Однако ж увидев трикстера, девушка не отступила, а лишь сильнее прижала кулачки к груди.

— М-м... Простите, а... — неуверенно начала было она, но заметив хозяина лавки, заметно оживилась. — Доран! Мне срочно нужно лекарство: брату сильно нездоровится. У него снова лихорадка, Доран! Пожалуйста!..

— Да-да, Лили, — кивнул Уолкер, поправляя зеленую кофту, и указал рукой вглубь магазина. — Проходи, располагайся. Если хорошо попросишь, возможно, мой новый помощник сделает тебе кофе или чай.

При этом мужчина кивнул на Локи, который, закрыв за гостьей дверь, бросил недовольный взгляд в сторону рыжего. Весь его вид говорил, что если он и сделает горячий напиток, то тут же выльет на голову друида. Падди на это только довольно хмыкнул и подошёл к рабочему столу.

Доран закатал рукава кофты и надел очки в тонкой красной оправе. Быстрым движением заплел волосы в длинную косу (она доходила ему до пояса) и откинул за спину. Бросил оценивающий взгляд на стол, заваленный различными книгами, бумагами и травами; достал из верхнего шкафчика пиалу со ступкой и принялся что-то в ней смешивать. Все движения друида были отточенными и уверенными, что несколько удивило Локи: откуда он знает, что делать, если девчушка сказала лишь об ознобе? Этак много чего наворотить можно, но поможет ли — вот вопрос. Лофт, облокотившись на один из стеллажей, неопределенно хмыкнул своим мыслям.

— Знаете, а он, — вдруг тихо произнесла Лили, кивнув на кельта, — мысли читает. Кто бы ни пришел, достаточно лишь подумать о нужном, и Доран поможет. Чисто магия!

— Я не читаю мысли, — ворчливо отозвался Уолкер. — Просто все всегда приходят с похожими просьбами. Несложно догадаться, что если человек держится за щеку, то у него болит зуб. Если он бледный, как смерть, кутается во что-то и дрожит, ему нужно что-нибудь от температуры. Ничего сложного. Всего лишь опыт.

« _И магия_ », — про себя ехидно добавил Локи, вслух, впрочем, не произнося. Если местные жители не знают о ворожбе друида, значит, на то есть причины, а лишние проблемы трикстеру сейчас ни к чему.

Тем временем Доран уже закончил с приготовлениями и с весьма довольным лицом рассыпал светло-зелёный порошок по небольшим бумажным кармашкам. Закончив, он отряхнул руки, собрал приготовленное снадобье и, подойдя к Лили, протянул ей. Глаза девушки загорелись счастливым огнём.

— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, Доран, — радостно пролепетала она и даже слегка подпрыгнула на месте. — Остальное ведь как обычно, да?

— Да, — кивнул друид, снял очки, потёр глаза, а потом надел снова. — И передай своему никудышному братцу, чтобы более не смел посылать тебя куда-либо в такую мерзкую погоду. Кстати, может, все же, чайку?

— М-м, нет, спасибо ещё раз, — она отвела взгляд. — Я сама вызвалась. Ну, ничего страшного, главное, что брату станет лучше. Благодарю за предложение, Доран, но мне, правда, нужно спешить.

Она снова улыбнулась и, встав с диванчика, направилась к выходу. Уолкер на пару с Лафейсоном взглядом проводил её хрупкую фигурку, а когда захлопнулась дверь и звякнул колокольчик, друид как-то грустно усмехнулся.

— Милая девчушка, — вздохнул он. — Жалко её: у брата прогрессирующий рак легких, а на нормальных врачей денег нет. Вот я по старой дружбе — было дело, знал их родителей — и помогаю, чем могу. Вроде лекарство работает — приступы стали намного реже, хех. Помню, раньше она раз в три дня прибегала, а теперь — раз в неделю. Жаль, полностью его излечить у меня не получится. А что до тебя, Локстер?

— Что ещё за глупое прозвище? — проигнорировал вопрос Лофт.

— Ты же Локи да еще и трикстер, — пожал плечами Доран. — Почему бы не совместить?..

Асгардец не ответил, лишь отвернулся от друида и, поднявшись по лестнице, несильно хлопнул дверью — отчасти из-за того, что саму дверь пора бы уже поменять на новую. Уолкер, молча, постоял некоторое время, затем снова снял очки и потёр глаза. Он прекрасно понимал, что Локи обиделся вовсе не на шутливое прозвище (от которого, к слову сказать, Доран отказываться не собирался). Кельт спрашивал о магии, о том количестве, которое оставил (пусть и приемному) сыну Один, и это сильно задело младшего принца. Значит, её совсем мало. Что же, это — одна из многочисленных проблем, ждущих своего решения.

***

Утро следующего дня началось для Дорана лениво. Поначалу. Он, как и обычно, поздно проснулся, путаясь в собственных волосах, оценивающе посмотрел в зеркало в ванной, привел себя в более или менее человеческий вид, и тут заметил одну вещь. Бубах, обитающий у Уолкера в доме, подозрительно хихикал и, словно в предвкушении, потирал свои коротенькие мозолистые ручонки. Фейри, работающие по ночам, отдыхают днём. Шкодливый бубах не спал. Это очень насторожило друида, так что он, перебирая в голове все самые плохие варианты развития событий, стремглав понёсся в комнату, где сейчас обитал Локи.

Домашние фейри не любят незнакомцев, а если Лофт и что-то сделал вчера... Не то, чтобы Доран боялся за трикстера, в конце концов, бубахи — довольно слабые, хотя и мстительные фейри, помогающие по дому, а Локи — сильный маг, хоть и лишенный сейчас части магии, но способный дать отпор нелюдям низшего порядка. Наверное. Кельт, увы, не мог сказать наверняка.

В комнате было довольно тихо. По крайней мере, стоя за дверью, Доран ничего не слышал. С одной стороны, Локи может всё ещё спать. С другой — у бубаха ну очень специфические шутки. « _Не зашил же он Локстеру рот, так ведь?_ » — рассудил Уолкер и открыл дверь.

Комната несколько... изменилась. Здесь витал какой-то сладкий, немного дурманящий аромат, который тут же впитывался в одежду. От первичной черно-белой расцветки не осталось и следа: теперь балом правили зеленый и золотой. Против Доран ничего не имел да и умом-то понимал, что это лишь иллюзии, наведенные трикстером, — малая часть оставленных ему магических сил. Было немного непривычно и только. Впрочем, эта комната пустовала уже давно: последний жилец оставил кое-какие свои вещи и воспоминания, так что кельт старался вообще без крайней необходимости сюда не заглядывать.

Основные предметы интерьера (шкафы и тумбочки, а также письменный стол и кресло—качалка) Локи не стал трогать, оставив им даже прежние цвета. То ли и так нравились, то ли просто плюнул на это дело. Совершенно неблагодарное, к слову сказать. Да и, похоже, прежняя кровать Лафейсону весьма понравилась: она была двуспальной по размеру и круглой по форме. Самым настоящее ложе, на коем сейчас и спал трикстер. Чисто царь.

Только вот эта августейшая особа была пришита к своему лежбищу. А так как пижамами Локи брезговал так же, как Доран, нити проходили через всё тело. Кожа не пострадала (бубахи не настолько садисты, что вы!), но, похоже, тонкие серебристые веревочки сильно впивались в неё, оставляя багровые следы.

Но это был не весь урон, нанесенный шкодливым фейри. Лицо (крайне недовольное, к слову) Локи было разрисовано... всяким. Всем тем, в общем-то, что зачастую можно увидеть на заборах в особо бедствующих районах и на стенах общественных туалетов там же. Обычно аккуратно уложенные волосы были доведены до состояния вороньего гнезда, и, кажется, Доран заметил, как там что-то шевельнулось. Рот ётуна был заклеен обычной изолентой, что красоты и умиротворенности трикстеру не придавало. Подводя итог, можно сказать, что состояние Локи было крайне бедственным. А взгляд его говорил, что младший асгардский принц собственноручно разорвет на мелкие кусочки того, кто это сделал.

— О как, — многозначительно выдал друид после осмотра жертвы шуток бубаха.

Затем немедленно вышел из комнаты, качая головой, но вернулся уже минут через пятнадцать, вооруженный ножницами, расческой, небольшой синей бутылочкой, полотенцем и какой-то жидкостью, налитой в медный тазик. Локи заметно напрягся: внимательным взглядом он следил за всеми действиями друида. А Доран тем временем присел на край ложа, смочил край полотенца жидкостью из принесенной бутылочки, принялся вытирать им лицо аса и...

Вот тут Лофт, признаться честно, вполне ожидал кислоты. Или чего-то отвратительного, еще более жгучего и очень ядовитого. Чего угодно, но не того охлаждающего эффекта, который появлялся с прикосновениями влажного куска ткани. Как бы, да, Локи — ледяной великан: понижение температуры не имеет для него значения. Но чем бы ни было вымазано лицо Лафейсона, оно горело и сильно. А теперь пришло долгожданное избавление от этой адской пытки.

Падди тщательно стирал всё, что злорадный бубах нарисовал на лице его, Дорана, внезапного сожителя. Конечно, он мог попросту отвязать Локи, всучить ему средство, расческу и полотенце и уйти, не зная забот. Но то, что Уолкер сейчас делал, в некоторой степени, было извинением: ему следовало быть внимательнее.

Перед сном Доран обычно проверял все блюдца со сливками и молоком для фейри, чтобы, не дай Цернунн, они не решили вот так же подшутить над самим друидом. Но вчера как-то махнул рукой на это дело, успокаивая себя «да что может случиться» фразой. Как оказалось, случиться может весьма неприятное это. Ну, а в лени и раздолбайстве Дорана Локи мало виноват.

Тем временем (с художествами на лице было покончено) кельт, вооружившись ножницами, принялся разрезать серебристые нити, стягивавшие кожу трикстера. Синяков не осталось — божественная регенерация и все дела, но ощущения, вероятно, были не из приятных. Как только с путами на руках было покончено, Лофт подскочил на месте, с тихим рычанием сорвал изоленту со рта, выхватил у Дорана ножницы и быстрыми движениями принялся срезать веревки с ног. Кельт пожал плечами, отсел на край ложа, притянул к себе тазик с водой и что-то зашептал.

Вероятно, возникает вопрос: почему Локи просто не разорвал какие-то там жалкие нитки? Эти «нитки» пропитаны магией бубахов до самой последней ворсинки, а потому избавиться от них можно двумя способами: заговоренным ножом (в нашем случае — ножницами) или же прочитать молитву, после чего магия потеряет свою силу.

Христианином Доран Уолкер не являлся: у кельтов свой божественный пантеон, да и когда христианство пришло в Ирландию, Падди был уже с головой погружен в свои приключения. Впрочем, для таких вот случаев у него были заготовлены и Библия, и пара распятий, и святая вода. Коли живешь с ирландскими духами, появившимися после принятия христианства, будь готов ко всему. Кельтские божества, безусловно, сильны, но местные фейри вполне могут взять количеством. Так что, как говорится: если ты в Риме, веди себя как римляне.

— Промой волосы этим, — закончив с шептаниями, Доран протянул тазик Локи.

Лофт недоверчиво осмотрел ёмкость с некой зеленоватой жидкостью, от которой исходил свежий аромат мяты. Он смешивался со сладким амбре, царившим в комнате, что несколько кружило голову. В прямом смысле.

— Это всего лишь заговоренный сбор трав, — тяжело вздохнул друид, когда понял, что тазик брать никто не собирается. — Волосы твои распутает вмиг. Ну, или обрезай, или сам колдуй.

Локи окинул Дорана недовольным взглядом прищуренных глаз, но всё же взял «лекарство» для волос.

— Вот и славно, — ухмыльнулся Падди, встал с ложа и направился к выходу из комнаты. — Как закончишь, спускайся на кухню — завтракать будем. Заодно по душам поговорим.

***

На кухне Локи не появлялся долго: то ли решил принять душ, что вполне логично, то ли, ненавидя Дорана и его фейри всей душой и телом, не желал завтракать с подобной личностью. Уолкер был не против подождать.

Во-первых, еда не мгновенно готовится. Даже если тебе помогают домашние фейри. Во-вторых, Локи явно нужно было время успокоиться: данное событие как нельзя лучше показывает его беспомощность, а такое не очень приятно, когда всю жизнь ты чертовски силен и, в общем-то, божество. В-третьих, Падди тоже надо было прийти в себя — отсмеяться, иными словами. Да, утреннее зрелище было неприятным, но и ужасно уморительным. Может, Доран и ходит с каменным лицом основную часть времени, но он тоже человек. А уж такие подшучивания для него, с позволения сказать, святое. В лихую молодость чего кельт только ни вытворял! А сейчас возраст обязывает вести себя сдержаннее, приличнее. Но как тут устоишь! К тому же, если бы сам Уолкер оказался в таком положении, Локи обязательно над ним издевался бы, друид уверен. И вряд ли бы сделал что-нибудь хорошее во спасение шевелюры кельта. Которая, к слову, намного лучше и роскошнее.

Так или иначе, но Лафейсон всё же спустился на кухню: чистый, умытый, одетый, однако всё такой же недовольный. Он злобно плюхнулся на стул и принялся хмуро оглядывать простенькую кухоньку Дорана. К слову, Уолкер никогда и не подозревал, что можно «злобно плюхаться» — как-то не вязались эти два слова в его голове. Но самое забавное, что к Локи они сейчас действительно подходили.

— Вероятно, настало время для первого серьезного разговора, — сказал Уолкер, тоже усаживаясь за стол. — В конце концов, ты уже сутки здесь, а еще не попытался удрать. Мои поздравления, Локстер.

Друида полностью проигнорировали, на что он лишь тяжко вздохнул и, придвинув тарелку с едой ближе, принялся завтракать. Локи недоверчиво осмотрел свою утреннею трапезу, которая не шла ни в какое сравнение с Асгардской кухней. Младший принц принялся ковырять вилкой свою яичницу с чем-то неопознаваемо-мясным, но есть так и не начинал. Подобное утро не способствуют хорошему и здоровому аппетиту, что уж там.

— Что это было? — весьма спокойным тоном произнес Лафейсон спустя некоторое время.

— Моя и ваша невнимательность, — ответил Доран, прекрасно понимая, что речь идет о недавнем инциденте. — Вы испортили подношение домовым фейри, а я не заметил этого. И вот, что вышло.

Кельт обвел фигуру Локи рукой с вилкой, неопределённо пожав плечами. Трикстер на это лишь фыркнул и принялся еще активнее уничтожать яичницу, будто в ней было всё то, что он, Локи, ненавидел сильнее всего на свете, а вилка в его руке, похоже, стала едва ли не Трезубцем самого Посейдона.

« _Чертовы. Мелкие. Духи_ », — раздражался ётун, вспоминая насмешливую морду домового. И неспособность хоть как-то ему противостоять. А потом ещё и сам друид: обычно почти с каменным лицом, он из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не захохотать в полный голос. Да, конечно, над Локи всегда издевались за «несуразность»: если живешь в Асгарде, а тем более в семье Всеотца, то обязан быть высоким, простодушным, мускулистым и улыбчивым, как Тор и... Локи резко одернул себя. В том, что случилось, не было его вины. Он вообще мало, в чем виноват. Вот если бы ему позволили тогда закончить войну с ледяными великанами, всё было бы иначе.

— А я тут почитал Эдду, — будничным тоном заявил Доран, не обращая, кажется, внимания на повисшее в воздухе напряжение. По соображениям кельта, оно там всегда зависало, но что с того?..

Локи на секунду затаил дыхание и перестал мучить свой завтрак: обычно, когда кто-то говорил эту фразу, следовал вопрос о козлах, лошадях и беременности.

— Надеюсь, ты ответишь на пару вопросов, — продолжил Падди и взглянул на своего вынужденного сожителя.

— С каких пор тебя волнует моё прошлое? — вопросительно изогнул бровь Лофт, начиная нервничать: ещё одно унижение за это утро уже слишком.

— Просто интересно, — пожал плечами кельт. — Так вот, — он отхлебнул из чашки, — где твои хваленые рыжие волосы?

Лафейсон выдохнул. Да так громко и резко, что Доран недоуменно на него посмотрел, остановив вилку с кусочком жареного яйца на полпути ото рта. Трикстер сделал вид, что не замечает этого, и, наконец, тоже попробовал измученную яичницу. Было не так хорошо, как в Асгарде, но всяко лучше, чем в Пустоте или в гостях у читаури. Съедобно, не вызывает тошноты и ладно.

— Снорри всех описал несколько неточно, — абстрактно ответил младший принц.

— Не в этом дело, шем, ох, не в этом, — усмехнулся Доран. — Ты был рыжим, признай это. Чего тебе это будет стоить!

Лофт тяжело вздохнул. « _Это будет стоить мне отличий от тебя_ », — подумал трикстер. Ей-ей, лучше бы кельт оставался таким же безучастным, как в первый день. Пожили бы так немного, потом он, Локи, нашёл бы способ вернуть себе силы и убрался бы из этого место куда подальше. Но нет, в Падди проснулся живой интерес к биографии бога. А просто послать не получится. Насколько мужчина мог судить, друид был упертый, как баран или... олень. Трикстер ухмыльнулся: кажется, сейчас он сделал Уолкеру нехилый комплимент. Славно, что он мысли не читает.

— Скажем так, — наконец продолжил Лафейсон, — это был юношеский максимализм, вспыхнувший весьма не вовремя, и не самые удачные попытки практиковать огненную магию. Никаких скрытых мотивов, уж прости.

Падди раздражённо фыркнул, но сделал вид, что ответ его удовлетворил. Локи же немного расслабился: если все вопросы будут подобными, ничего страшного не произойдет. Тихо-мирно поедят, выпьют кофе или чего покрепче (трикстер, как и многие обычные люди, которых не привлекает изучение особенностей быта Ирландии, верил, что местные жители те еще любители горячительного) и снова разойдутся по своим делам.

Может, кто-то опять придёт, и у Лофта появится возможность легально добраться до магических принадлежностей. Их, к слову, по всему дому разбросано (именно так) было немало, но Доран ещё прошлым вечером предупредил, что будет строго карать любого [Локи], кто прикоснется к ним без спроса. Тогда же было введено правило: « _Я прошу — ты помогаешь мне, ты просишь — я помогаю тебе_ ». Но гордость Лафейсона будет всякий раз наступать своему хозяину на горло, если он попытается что-то нормально попросить у друида. У кого-либо.

А тем временем кельт, кажется, уже созрел для нового вопроса.

— Снорри говорит, что вы с Одином вроде как братья, — победно усмехнулся Уолкер. — Что на это ответишь, Локстер?

— Отвечу, что это распространенная ошибка, — скучающе вздохнул Локи, уделяя зубцам вилки внимания больше, чем своему собеседнику. — Смертные почему-то любят давать мне странные имена, схожие с… названиями Одина. Мой родитель — Лафей, Всеотец подобрал меня ещё младенцем и далее по списку. Знаешь, друид, все твои вопросы не оригинальны. Ты мне наскучил. Теперь же мой черёд спрашивать.

Доран хохотнул в короткую бороду и, отодвинув от себя пустую уже тарелку, выжидательно уставился на трикстера, подперев щёку кулаком. Кельт был не против подобного расклада.

У Падди не имелось какого-то конкретного плана действий относительно Локи. Мужчина вообще всегда предпочитал импровизировать, что порой сказывалось на его магии, но речь сейчас не об этом. Тор привел к друиду в дом своего «брата», но не дал каких-либо распоряжений на этот счёт. « _Бла-бла-бла, позаботиться о младшем асгардском принце, бла-бла-бла_ », — примерно так все и прозвучало для Уолкера в то утро. Его тогда, как в анекдотах, подняли, но не разбудили, а потому весь мир воспринимался им сквозь призму собственных сонных мыслей. Кофе с настойкой кое-как держали Падди в вертикальном положении и помогали немного понимать поступающую информацию, но этого было мало. Когда кельт немного взбодрился, Тор уже улетал за горизонт, в лицо моросил неприятный колючий дождик, а в лавке находился недовольный бог обмана.

Но, как бы то ни было, в слове «позаботься» звучало туманное «помоги». « _Как помочь? Хочет ли Локи этой помощи? Почему он вообще должен помогать кому-то подобному?_ » — главные вопросы, которые перед собой ставил Доран. Впрочем, с последним пунктом все худо-бедно было понятно, второй был весьма неоднозначным, а вот первый...

Сложно, сложно, слишком сложно. Но, в любом случае, нужно хотя бы втереться в доверие к этому довольно мрачному богу озорства. « _Неправильно это_ », — думал Уолкер: он хорошо знал Брикена, — кельтского трикстера — и с нынешним Лофтом у них было очень мало общего. Шутники всегда живые. Даже если с виду они кажутся несколько мрачными или надменными, в глазах все равно остается тот самый огонёк озорства, который делает их теми, кем они и являются. У Локи же его сейчас не было. Можно было отнести это к потере магии, но Падди, интуитивно чувствующий чужие эмоции, понимал, что дело далеко не в этом. Доран в общих чертах знал историю Локи, но слишком многое было от него сокрыто. Последние лет тридцать Уолкер жил отстраненно от божественных дел, да и от скандинавов он предпочитал держаться подальше со времен первой встречи с Одином. Но обстоятельства всегда складывались так, что Падди был вынужден сотрудничать с этим пантеоном. Ошибки молодости обязывали.

— Итак, — Лофт сцепил пальцы в замок и положил на них подбородок, — как ты связан со скандинавскими богами?

— Я связан со всеми жителями потустороннего мира — нынче меня не ограничивают ни происхождение, ни территория. Но я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — Падди снова усмехнулся, довольно щурясь. — Это было давным-давно, и, когда я говорю «давным-давно», именно это я и имею в виду. Я был еще совсем молод — только приближался к третьему десятку жизни, и мне хотелось чего-то большего, чем просто общаться с духами и делать для людей лекарство. К слову, сейчас мне этого вполне хватает для жизни. Но тогда я решил поискать приключений на одно причинное место и отправился за золотыми яблоками...

— Подожди-ка, — Локи нахмурился, — ты говоришь о яблоках Идунн?

— Сначала я не мог решить, пойти за яблоками гисперид _или_ за яблоками Идунн. И выбрал последние. Так что, да, о них самых, — ничуть не смутился Доран. — Это была моя самая первая вылазка за ними. Пробрался я к вам, нашел эту яблоню, взял то, за чем пришёл, но по пути назад неудачно столкнулся с Фригг. Эх, какая женщина... Какая богиня! Я готов слушать её истории до скончания времен, — кельт мечтательно вздохнул, но быстро оборвал себя. — К несчастью, она уже была замужем за Одином, и мне ничего не светило. Но Фригг была так добра и отговорила мужа от казни юного меня, но с условием, что я более не попадусь им и, если понадобится, послужу проводником их воли в Мидгарде — чем сейчас и занимаюсь, как ты мог заметить. А потом я поссорился с пантеонами многих культур. Например, не следовало пытаться украсть меч Сусаноо или флиртовать с Персефоной. Да, особенно последнее. Но с яблоками дела шли хорошо – в последующие мои вылазки я был более осторожен, не был ни разу пойман, но, готов поклясться на рогах Цернунна, видели они меня всегда.

— И когда, говоришь, это было?

Локи слегка пребывал в недоумении: ничего подобного он не помнил. Конечно, в Асгарде умеют хранить тайны, но чтобы сам трикстер забыл такое?! Смертный, пусть и друид, на земле богов. Неслыханно! Что такого важного должно было случиться, что Локи не обратил внимания на подобное событие?..

— Дай-ка подумать, — Уолкер упер взгляд в потолок и начал что-то прикидывать в уме, беззвучно двигая при этом губами. — Примерно полтора тысячелетия назад. Возможно, была осень.

Пришла очередь Лафейсона вспоминать, что с ним было в этот момент. А этот смертный, к слову, неплохо держится для своих-то лет. Да, здесь замешаны золотые яблоки Идунн, но и у них есть побочные эффекты. Есть шанс, что кельт смог самостоятельно найти способ избавиться от них (потому что асы точно бы его не выдали), но он крайне мал.

Но вернемся к вопросу, что делал Локи « _полтора тысячелетия назад_ ». А он, вместе с Тором, ходил в Утгард, дабы вернуть Мьёльнир его законному владельцу. Веселое было времечко, что сказать. Тор в платье Фрейи — незабываемое зрелище. Оно, как бы забавно ни звучало, на века. Но, погодите-ка, если они были в Утгарде в это время, то назревает другой вопрос:

— Откуда ты знаешь Тора?

— Мы, на самом деле, не так уж и давно знакомы, — переведя взгляд обратно на Локи, ответил Доран. — Случайная была встреча, ничего интересного. Столкнулись где-то, возненавидели друг друга, немного повздорили, выпили вместе и вот, теперь как бы можем называться приятелями, — друид пожал плечами и усмехнулся. — Другое дело Ба…

Договорить он не успел. Снова никем незамеченная рыжая кошка запрыгнула на стол, понюхала и полакала содержимое чашки Падди, о которой он совсем забыл, покрутила хвостом перед лицом хозяина дома и, пройдясь по столешнице, улеглась Локи на колени. Доран на это лишь закатил глаза и фыркнул. Сам же трикстер пребывал в легком недоумении.

— Что это? — ётун поднял бровь в вопросе.

— Кошка, — просто ответил Доран. – Мне казалось, в Асгарде они тоже есть…

Локи тяжело выдохнул и посмотрел на друида исподлобья. У них были кошки. Более массивные и менее пушистые, но были. Однако спрашивал он не об этом.

— Ладно-ладно, — взмахнул руками рыжий, — только поосторожнее с такими взглядами, шем. А кошка — проводник между мертвыми и живыми. Чужеродная человеческая душа в теле животного.

— Чья душа так спокойно разгуливает? — в голосе Лофта слышалось неприкрытое удивление.

— Чья-то, — туманно ответил Уолкер и снова ухмыльнулся.

Немного помолчали. Падди всё своё внимание отдал окну и пейзажу, что виднелся за ним. Локи домучил завтрак и принялся гладить мурчащую на коленях кошку.

— И как же ты прошел мимо норн? — вдруг спросил трикстер, возвращая разговор в прежнее русло.

— А как ты провел армию ётунов мимо всевидящего стража? — Доран бегло взглянул на Лафейсона и снова принялся наблюдать за тем, что происходило снаружи. — Между мирами очень много незаметных, но крайне удобных путей. Они выглядят, как приглашения, которыми просто невозможно не воспользоваться.

Локи невольно ухмыльнулся. И этот человек должен «наставить» бога обмана на путь истинный? Либо Один помутился рассудком, либо Всеотец что-то задумал. В любом случае, это будет куда интереснее, чем Локи сначала предполагал.

Снова повисло молчание. На улице бушевал ветер. Мелкий дождь накрапывал в окно. На коленях мурчала кошка. В кухне было удивительно тепло.

В Асгарде подобное — редкое явление: если идёт дождь, то это ливень. Резкий, мощный, но по-летнему приятный. И хотя Лофт не был фанатом уличных танцев в такую погоду, но был, однако, свидетелем того, как юные асы и асини резвились вне стен дворца, орошаемые водой. Сам трикстер предпочитал проводить такие дни в окружении книг и горячих напитков.

Сейчас же он сидел здесь, в Мидгардской кухне вора-друида, чей привычный образ жизни рушился на глазах. Из-за него. Книги находились в соседней комнате, и, насколько Локи мог судить, далеко не все они были простыми земными сказками. Но сейчас они его мало интересовали. Горячий или даже горячительный напиток мог появиться, стоило ему вежливо попросить. А молчаливое общество Дорана, который, кажется, чего-то ждал, совсем его не тяготило. И так создавалась весьма своеобразная, но вполне уютная атмосфера.

И тут « _что-то_ », что ожидал кельт, появилось. Уолкер победно ухмыльнулся, а Локи мгновенно вскочил со своего места, скидывая кошку с колен и роняя стул.

Это был домовой. Утренний бубах — Лофт запомнил его по синему пояску, который не носили другие духи его вида. Кажется, это служило знаком лидерства для него. Сейчас, правда, домовой не выглядел таким ехидным и злобным, как утром. Напротив, он, кажется, чувствовал себя виноватым. Ну, или Доран внушил ему эту эмоцию. Кроме того, шкодливый бубах что-то прятал за спиной.

— Что _оно_ тут делает? — сквозь зубы прошипел Локи.

— Живет, в общем-то, — пожал плечами Падди, за что получил гневный взгляд. — И, раз уж теперь ты тоже будешь здесь обитать, вам надо поладить, потому что я не хочу каждое утро находить тебя... таким. Он пришёл извиниться.

Доран кивнул духу. Бубах сделал несколько шагов вперед и протянул трикстеру то, что до этого прятал. Это была средних размеров монета с неровным отверстием в центре. Домовой обтёр её о свой пояс, положил на столешницу и отошёл на несколько шагов, возвращаясь на прежнее место. Локи перевел вопросительный взгляд с монеты на мужчину напротив, потом на фейри и снова вернулся к «подарку».

— М-м, — протянул Уолкер, — а мне он просто рунический камень дал — да ещё и пустой, вот так ирония. Бубахи, знаешь ли, тяжело расстаются со своими блестяшками. Считай, тебе повезло, — Доран потянулся, встал из-за стола, взяв свою кружку, и вылил остатки чая в раковину. — Теперь сядь на место и возьми монетку — она будет твоей защитой от идиотских розыгрышей. А когда ты поставишь в угол миску со сливками, тебя официально признают хозяином дома. Но это, Локстер, произойдет позже. Намно-ого позже.

Локи всё ещё недоверчиво смотрел на монету, ожидая, очевидно, что та взорвётся, как только он её коснётся. Падди только тяжело вздохнул. Он обошёл стол под тяжёлым взглядом трикстера и встал тому за спину. Лофт вздрогнул и уже хотел было развернуться и ударить наглеца, но тут Доран взял его тонкую и холодную ладонь в свою большую и тёплую руку. Локи немного опешил от подобного. Друид же, пользуясь замешательством мужчины, положил другую ладонь на талию ётуна и слегка подтолкнул его вперёд, напирая сзади. Два неловких шага спустя они оказались рядом со столом. Доран протянул руку Локи вперёд и, накрыв ею монету, заставил сжать прохладный кусочек металла. На мгновение у наблюдавшего за всем этим действом бубаха сверкнули глаза, и он, издав довольный писк, исчез.

— Вот видишь, — сказал Уолкер, положив подбородок на плечо Лафейсона; дыхание и борода щекотали шею, — это было не смертельно. Зато теперь ты можешь спать спокойно. Да и я тоже.

На этом он отпустил Локи и отступил на пару шагов. Поднял стул, валявшийся рядом, и снова поставил его к столу. Затем вернулся к раковине, открыл шкафчик, висевший над ней, и принялся там что-то искать. Из шкафа Доран достал бутыль, похожую на ту, что разбил вчера, взял свою кружку и снова подошёл к столу. Трикстер всё так же стоял, не меняя позы.

— А теперь, раз всё у нас так хорошо закончилось, — сказал Падди, садясь на свой стул и ставя бутылку перед Лофтом, — предлагаю выпить немного настойки, а потом начать работать над одним заказом.

Пить непонятную настойку Локи не стал, хотя Доран и уверял, что это – лучшее, что трикстер мог бы попробовать за всю свою долгую жизнь. Однако напиваться с утра да ещё и перед работой казалось Лофту наиглупейшим занятием — Уолкер как-то «позабыл» сообщить, что в напитке алкоголя было не больше, чем в кефире, зато особый сбор трав позволял расслабить тело и мысли не хуже асгардского мёда.


	3. Ночной гость

Насколько Локи успел понять, ночь для Дорана не ночь. Ложился он под утро, спал мало (иногда только днём) и первые несколько часов ходил вялый. Зато ночью у него открывалось второе дыхание — Падди разворачивал активную деятельность, связанную с его друидскими обязанностями. Локи не был против, потому что, во-первых, Уолкер был удивительно тихим, а во-вторых, Лофт и сам являл собой полуночника. Отчасти из-за «совы», живущей внутри него, отчасти из-за мучавших его кошмаров. Вот и сейчас, в два часа ночи, Доран захотел принять душ.

Кельт работал с какими-то настойками, и _Кошка_ (потому что, кажется, Падди не удосужился дать ей имя) решила, что сейчас — самое подходящее время, чтобы поиграть, а потому в очередной раз прыгнула ему на голову. Естественно, всё содержимое бутылочек оказалось непосредственно на самом Уолкере. Он сказал что-то вроде: «Не хочу, чтобы от меня несло как от роан в брачный сезон», — и скрылся на втором этаже.

Локи остался в комнате один. Разлегшись на диване, ставшим любимым за столь короткий срок, он взял случайную книгу, лежавшую тут же, и принялся за ее чтение. Вскоре к нему в ноги легла Кошка и стала тихонько мурчать.

Погода испортилась окончательно — осень полноценно вступила в свои права. И если последние два дня дождь только _пытался_ пойти и лениво капал пару раз за сутки, то сейчас на улице был настоящий ливень с огромными каплями и безумным ветром. Так что, находится за надежными стенами дома в такую погоду, было самым лучшим вариантом.

« _Найди себе тотемное животное_ », — гласила первая строчка на случайной странице. Книга, выбранная Локи, была сделана вручную. Аккуратно выведенные, но еще не фигурные буквы, наброски-иллюстрации и тёмная кожаная обложка неплохо сочетались с заявленной темой оборотничества.

« _По идее, оно у тебя уже есть: это тот зверь, который покровительствует тебе от рождения. Нередко бывает, что человек и его «родное» тотемное животное похожи друг на друга либо внешне, либо поведением. Либо и тем, и тем. Но, конечно, ты можешь выбрать себе кого-то другого. Впрочем, если ты хочешь превращаться в медведя, а тотемное животное по праву рождения у тебя воробей, то лучше не спеши. Птицей стать не просто из-за проблем с их «шкурой» (об этом позже), так что цени тот дар, что у тебя есть. Хотя никто не запрещает иметь несколько форм для превращения, главное, чтобы ты осознавал, как они будут потом в тебе уживаться._

_Но, предположим, ты нашел себе нужное животное или удовлетворен тем, что есть._

_Во-первых, сделай себе тотем. Вырежи из дерева, камня или какого-то другого природного материала фигурку своего зверя и прикрепи к ней его частичку — коготь, клык и так далее._

_Во-вторых, добудь его шкуру. В идеале — ещё и череп, но это не обязательный атрибут. В конце концов, не каждый череп налезет на человеческую голову._

_Вот теперь вернемся к проблеме с птицами. Кожа и перья не подойдут для этого, это раз. Шкура животного должна покрывать твою спину, шею и частично затылок, это два._

_Но если твой животный покровитель от рождения — птица, тебе не понадобится пункт «во-вторых». Да, достаточно просто сделать тотем и перейти к следующему этапу._

_К слову, если тебе всё-таки позарез нужно птичье обличие, найди человека, у которого есть нужный тебе тотем. Главное, чтобы он был связан с тобой кровью. Человек, а не тотем, я имею в виду. Но не спеши слезно молить, воровать или силой отбирать столь необходимую тебе вещь — родственник сам должен хотеть тебе её передать. И если всё пройдёт как надо, тебе не понадобится птичья «шкура» для первого превращения. Ты, опять же, сможешь просто перейти к «в-третьих»._

_Так вот, в-третьих..._ »

От столь увлекательного чтива Локи отвлекли взбесившаяся Кошка и стук в дверь. Рыжее животное, до сих спокойно лежавшее в ногах трикстера, неожиданно подпрыгнуло на месте, зашипело, принялось когтить воздух, а после резво убежало в направлении лестницы на второй этаж. В свою очередь стук в дверь повторился, да еще и под аккомпанемент грозы. Никто из фэйри не спешил открывать ночному гостю, хотя это их обязанность в такое время суток. Напротив, все они, казалось, спрятались в самые тёмные и недоступные уголки дома. Доран, естественно, стука не услышал.

С тяжёлым вздохом Локи отложил книгу и пошёл открывать дверь. Опять. Он не какой-то там простолюдин вообще-то, чтобы работать жалким швейцаром. Ещё чего! Как только Падди вытащит свою кельтскую задницу из душа, Лофт обязательно всё ему выскажет, будьте уверены.

А стук тем временем становился настойчивее. Всё ещё возмущаясь про себя, Локи посмотрел в ближайшее окно, пытаясь понять, кто пришёл, но темнота, царившая на улице, и хлеставший во всю силу дождь не позволили трикстеру это сделать. Вздохнув в последний раз, Лафейсон наконец открыл дверь, ожидая увидеть эту девчушку Лили или ещё кого-нибудь из местных. Однако всё, что он успел заметить, было размытое зеленое пятно, бросившееся прямо на ётуна.

Пятно, сбив Локи с ног, быстро приняло вид мужчины, закутанного в странную накидку из мха. По крайней мере, так Лофту казалось, пока он, лежа в груде сбитых книг, взирал на пошатывающийся вокруг него мир. Ну, а когда головокружение прошло, рассматривать ночного гостя было уже некогда — он снова атаковал.

Длинные когти промелькнули в дюйме от лица Лафейсона. Он успел отползти и попытался встать на ноги, но это действие было быстро пресечено: нападавший резко подался вперед, схватил Локи за плечи и снова повалил на пол. Клыки клацнули в опасной близости от горла, когти впились в кожу, которая к этому моменту уже стала синей. Не долго думая, Лофт рванул вверх и столкнулся с противником лбом. От неожиданности тот зарычал и ослабил хватку, что позволило трикстеру вырваться. Мысленно Локи поблагодарил Тора за этот приём: Одинсон прибегал к нему, когда нужно было «использовать голову, а не кулаки». Однако победа была недолгой.

Мужчина поднялся на ноги и начал подходить к Локи, зажимая его в угол. Рядом была лестница на второй этаж, но Лафейсон в первые два раза понял, что его противник намного быстрее. На ходу соображая, что делать, асгардец в очередной раз проклял Одина за отобранную магию. Всё, что у него осталось — ётунская кровь, но не факт, что она сильно поможет против... этого. К тому же, он вряд ли позволит к себе прикоснуться ещё раз. И, как назло, стол Дорана находится за одним из стеллажей — так близко и так далеко. Чтоб вам всем в Хель провалиться!

Но тут — о чудо! — Локи задел одну из стопок книг, и с нее упал кинжал. Не медля ни секунды, Лофт схватил оружие и принял боевую стойку. Нападавший заметил это и оскалился. Мышцы ощутимо напряглись — он явно готовился к прыжку. Что же, кажется, настал тот самый момент, когда всё или ничего. Незваный гость рванул вперёд и Локи собирался сделать то же, но в последний момент чья-то тяжелая рука легла ему на плечо, останавливая.

Конечно, определение «чья-то» не совсем подходило, ибо Локи прекрасно знал, что в доме кроме него и его противника был только сам хозяин. Доран, мокрый и почти голый, совершенно спокойно поднял руку, что-то прошептал, и нападавший отлетел к ближайшему книжному шкафу. Ударившись спиной, но чудом не свалив стеллаж, он попытался снова встать, однако с одной из полок ему на голову упала какая-то книга. Издав странный звук, нежданный гость потерял сознание.

***

Книга, как выяснилось позже, оказалась Библией, а странный человек — гвиллионом. При ближайшем рассмотрении это был крупный мужчина с желтоватой кожей и странными узорами на ней; на лбу, плечах и костяшках виднелись каменистые наросты; голову венчали две пары рогов; голые руки и ноги «украшали» длинные когти, а зеленая накидка из мха была не накидкой вовсе, но его волосами. Сейчас он спокойно лежал на диване, куда его перенесли фейри, получившие нагоняй от Дорана. Который, к слову, наконец соизволил одеться.

В свою очередь, они с Локи сидели на кухне, где Уолкер осматривал повреждения трикстера.

— Это странно, Локстер, — протянул он, обрабатывая царапины на руках Локи, — если гвиллионы всего лишь хотят укрыться (а за этим, очевидно, он и пришел, учитывая погоду), они не нападают. Что-то разозлило этого и довольно сильно.  
— Я ничего не делал, — пожал плечами Лофт и вздрогнул от неприятных ощущений. — Открыл дверь. Опять. Почему-то.  
— Домашние фэйри боятся горных, а ты обещал помогать мне.  
— Не я, а Тор, — фыркнул трикстер.  
— Без разницы. К тому же, ты явно не перетрудился, даже, можно сказать, размялся, — Доран хохотнул в короткую бороду и пошел проверять гвиллиона.

Чувствуя, как ноют мышцы, Локи признался самому себе, что ему действительно не хватало тренировок. Может, удастся позаниматься завтра на улице (здесь-то, как выяснилось, места маловато), если погода улучшится. Или даже, Лофт честно пообещал себе попытаться это сделать, попросить Дорана быть его спайринг-партнером. Судя по тому, что трикстер уже видел, — а видел он многое, спасибо слетевшему полотенцу, — друид держит себя в хорошей форме. Он выше Тора, но при этом не имеет столь явно выраженной мускулатуры, значит, рассуждал Локи, их боевые стили должны отличаться. Да, Доран может оказаться довольно интересным противником.

А тем временем объект рассуждений трикстера, собрав волосы в слабую косу, искал что-то в одном из многочисленных ящичков своего стола. Пару мгновений спустя мужчина достал оттуда небольшую связку какой-то травы с сухими белыми цветами. Локи, вальяжно облокотившись о кухонный косяк, принялся наблюдать за действиями друида. Подойдя к дивану, на котором покоился гвиллион, Доран щелкнул пальцами, и на мгновение над пучком мелькнули искры. Трава начала тлеть, а комната — наполняться странным запахом и дымом.

— Это примула, — не оборачиваясь, сказал кельт, — фейри её очень любят. А запах от костра, в который кинули хотя бы пару цветков, вытащит народец даже из самой тёмной и глубокой норы.  
— Я не спрашивал тебя об этом.  
— Подумал, раз ты будешь мне помогать, то должен знать хотя бы азы.  
— Мне известны травы, друид. Даже мидгардские, — Локи горделиво вскинул голову и скрестил руки на груди. – В отличие от Тора, я интересовался всеми измерениями.  
— Да, но ты не знал традиций бубахов и методов борьбы с гвиллионами, отчего я делаю вывод, что с _моим_ миром ты не знаком вовсе, — хмыкнул Доран. — Конечно, если ты предпочитаешь учиться по книгами, они все в твоём распоряжении. А теперь иди сюда, Локстер, нам предстоит интересный разговор.  
— Они умеют говорить? — немного удивился трикстер, но всё же подошёл ближе к дивану. — Этот, например, не удосужился вымолвить и слова.  
— В большинстве своём — да, они говорят, — Падди положил всё ещё дымящийся пучок травы в пиалу, которая стояла на его столе, приблизился к Локи и похлопал того по плечу, за что получил недовольный взгляд. — К тому же, я друид, ты бог озорства и обмана — вместе мы что-нибудь да придумаем. Главное, будь вежливым.

Гвиллион тем временем стал проявлять признаки жизни. Всё так же лежа с закрытыми глазами, он принялся принюхиваться. Поймав интересовавший его запах, фейри нахмурился, ещё немного поводил носом, неожиданно резко сел. И наконец открыл глаза. Тёмные и без намёка на зрачок. Гвиллион спокойно осмотрел комнату, но, заметив Локи, заметно напрягся и приготовился атаковать. Рука Дорана, слегка оттеснившая трикстера назад, не дала драке снова начаться.

— Yttin, — прищурившись, прошипел фейри.  
— Нет, это мой помощник. Но ты был достаточно близок, — Падди усмехнулся. – Он неправильный Jötunn, а потому куда умнее многих.  
— O, — гвиллион неожиданно расслабился. — Tá brón orm. Погода затуманила мой рассудок, и я подумал, Вы один из этих дикарей. С такой-то кровью Вам следует быть осторожным — в наших краях не очень любят strainséir, м-м, _чужих_.

Локи несколько секунд просто стоял с нечитаемым выражением лица. Этот фейри только что… извинился? Без приказов со стороны Дорана, при явном превосходстве в минувшей драке, ещё и совет дал. Он, что, пытается быть дружелюбным? Скандинавские горные фейри куда менее вежливые и куда более кровожадные. Вот они уж точно не извиняются.

Лёгкий толчок в рёбра заставил вернуться к реальности. Уолкер выжидающе смотрел на Лафейсона. « _Главное, будь вежливым_ ». О, так вот чего они ждут.

— Я… принимаю извинения, — вздохнув, сказал Локи, — и благодарю за совет.

В ответ трикстер получил небольшой кивок.

— Так что — помимо непогоды — привело тебя сюда? — снова заговорил Доран.  
— Да, meas druí, ты прав, я пришёл сюда не только из-за бури. По этой же причине я атаковал твоего помощника. На Западном побережье поселился эттин с красными зубами.

Уолкер скрестил руки на груди. На лицо упал тень, на скулах заходили желваки. И хотя Локи провёл здесь не так много времени, по его мнению, Доран отреагировал на эту новость слишком странно. В день прибытия Лофта, в то злополучное утро и даже когда они с гвиллионом устроили драку, он вёл себя довольно спокойно. Сейчас же Падди превратился в огромную статую, состоящую из чистого напряжения.

— Что ж, я конечно не ожидал, что он вернётся так быстро, но мы разберемся с этим завтра. Надеюсь, погода вскоре изменится в лучшую сторону, — Доран прочистил горло и обратился к гвиллиону. — Я рад принять тебя в своём доме. Пожалуйста, располагайся. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
— Воды будет достаточно.

Уолкер кивнул и сделал едва заметное движение рукой. Несколько домашних фейри пришли в движение. Вскоре на столике возле дивана появился кувшин с водой и бокал — Локи почему-то сильно сомневался в том, что последнее вообще будет использовано. Падди в свою очередь накрыл пиалу с тлеющей травой крышкой и наскоро прибрал свою предыдущую работу. Дым понемногу начал рассеиваться, глаза переставало резать. Гвиллион качнул головой в знак благодарности и издал какой-то низкий звук.

— В таком случае, мы оставим тебя. Отдыхай, — друид повернулся к трикстеру. — Того же советую и тебе, шем, — у нас завтра (скорее, уже сегодня) будет сложный день.

С этими словами он направился в сторону лестницы, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Лафейсон не горел сильным желанием оставаться наедине с их ночным гостем, а потому взял пару книг, включая ту, что он читал ранее, и последовал примеру Дорана. На втором этаже к Локи присоединилась Кошка, так что в его комнату они заходили уже вместе.


	4. Загадки, старые и новые

Утро почему-то пришло очень быстро, и было оно чрезвычайно громким.

Локи не жаловался на недосып — бывало и хуже, но тёплое одеяло и спящая на груди Кошка не позволяли так просто расстаться с уютной кроватью в угоду какому-то там «эттину с красными зубами». Не его это проблемы — беспокоиться о местных фейри. Ко всему прочему, Лофту очень даже понравилось просыпаться в том же состоянии, что и днём (или скорее парой часов) ранее, а не быть пришитым к собственной постели.

Впрочем, слово « _собственная_ » пришлось ётуну не по вкусу. Оно создавало ощущение, что он принадлежит этому месту, что здесь его новый дом. Но это, конечно же, правдой не являлось. Просто комфорт заставляет забывать некоторые важные вещи. А именно, это — наказание для Локи. И он здесь пленник. С широким спектром привилегий, но всё ещё пленник. Он не должен привязываться к месту, из которого вскоре собирается сбежать.

Но посмотрите на него сейчас: никуда не торопится, нежится в «собственной» постели, гладит не принадлежащую ему кошку и даже не думает об этом доме как о своей тюрьме. А на первом этаже его, скорее всего, будет ждать завтрак и Доран с его странными настойками. Ленивая улыбка почти растеклась по лицу трикстера, но он вовремя остановил себя. Осторожно, чтобы не побеспокоить спящее на его груди животное, потянувшись, Локи собрался было снова провалиться в манящую дрёму, но дверь в комнату распахнулась, и Лафейсон пожалел, что она никак не запирается. На пороге стоял необычайно бодрый, до тошноты свежо выглядящий друид. Кошка тут же встрепенулась и рыжей молнией выскочила из комнаты. Доран, проводив её взглядом, только усмехнулся.

— Ко мне она за двадцать лет совместной жизни не привыкла, а к тебе меньше, чем за неделю привязалась, — он хмыкнул. — Сомнительное, правда, достижение. А вообще ты бы был поосторожнее с чужими душами: если когда-нибудь увидишь здесь странную женщину в белом — сразу же беги, закрыв уши.

— Не думаю, что ваши _банши_ чем-то мне грозят — вёльва пророчила мне крайне длинную и насыщенную приключениями жизнь.

— Такое отношение тебя в могилу сведёт раньше времени. Особенно, если учесть твоё нынешнее довольно смертное состояние. И не злись — тебе это не идёт.

Тяжёлый взгляд, которым Локи смерил Падди, был полностью проигнорирован мужчиной.

— В любом случае, заканчивай свои королевские возлежания. Гвиллион уже ушёл, значит, и нам пора приниматься за работу. На кухне — завтрак. И чем быстрее мы с ним покончим, тем быстрее разберёмся с Кровавым эттином. Легко и просто.

— Исходя из твоих прежних слов, сегодняшний день должен быть «сложным», и…

— Тш-ш, - осадил ётуна кельт, — по пути будешь жаловаться. Не хочу, чтобы ты был мрачен и молчалив всё время.

Но Локи не успел ничего на это ответить — дверной проём уже опустел, а на лестнице послышались тяжёлые шаги босых ног. Младший асгардский принц на это фыркнул и откинул одеяло. Что же, это будет первый раз, когда он покинет стены друидского дома. Пусть и при довольно странных обстоятельствах.

***

Завтрак, что удивительно, прошёл достаточно спокойно. Закончив трапезничать, Доран сказал, что через четверть часа они должны уже выйти, и скрылся на втором этаже. Локи же решил, что эти пятнадцать минут — отличный шанс поискать необходимые ему вещи. Которые по-прежнему ровным слоем книг, мусора и сокровищ покрывали пол и стеллажи, диван и столы всего первого этажа. Такое отношение к магическим предметам сильно раздражало Лафейсона: он предпочитал точно знать, где лежит то, что при неосторожном обращении может нанести ему серьёзные увечья. Однако в беспорядке, который Доран любовно называл « _рабочей обстановкой_ », такое знание было роскошью. К тому же, почему-то ни Падди, ни фейри не удосужились прибраться после его вчерашней потасовки с гвиллионом, что делало ситуацию ещё хуже.

По истечении отведённого на сборы времени результат был крайне неутешительным. Локи едва нашёл две вещи из длинного списка всего необходимого. Не помогала делу и вертевшаяся поблизости Кошка. Она всё время ластилась, просила погладить, а стоило трикстеру найти, скажем, пучок нужных трав, как она принималась играть с ним и, в конце концов, раздирала его на отдельные веточки, которые дальнейшему использованию не подлежали.

Тяжело вздохнув, младший асгардский принц понял, что со сложившейся ситуацией лучше просто смириться.

— А я тебя предупреждал, — раздался голос хозяина дома, — что без моей помощи ты вряд ли что-то здесь найдёшь.

— «Друид, я тут собрался сбежать из-под твоего надзора, пока есть возможность. Не поможешь?» — Локи раздражённо фыркнул. — Ты себе это так представляешь?

— Ты как бог _обмана_ мог придумать и что-нибудь более оригинальное, — Доран подошёл к выходу, по пути накидывая на плечи лёгкий плащ. — Но я ценю твою _честность_. Так что поговорим об этом после того, как разберёмся с эттином.

Уолкер открыл дверь и, выставив руку, слегка поклонился, как бы предлагая Лофту первым покинуть дом, ставший местом его заточения. Ётун на это закатил глаза, но всё же поспешил выйти. Падди, раздав фейри какие-то указания, последовал за ним, громко хлопнув дверью.

Прохладный ветер, встретивший их за порогом, заставил Локи приятно поёжиться и немного растрепал ему волосы. Лофт, впервые за несколько дней оказавшийся на улице, вздохнул полной грудью. Пахло свежей травой, дождём и океаном.

Отсюда открывался довольно простой, но в то же время весьма впечатляющий вид. Друидский дом располагался на небольшой возвышенности, спустившись с которой, вы окажетесь в нескольких метрах от тонкой, извивающейся, как речная змейка, тропинки; сразу за ней — хлипкий на вид заборчик, отделяющий прочную землю и острый обрыв; подойдя к краю, можно увидеть бьющиеся о скалы волны и безграничный водный простор. В день своего прибытия трикстер ничего этого не заметил — был слишком поглощён злостью.

— В какую сторону мы направляемся? — наконец спросил он.

— В сторону города, на восток, — ответил Доран и сделал несколько широких шагов в сторону тропинки, после чего к нему присоединился и асгардец. — Это не очень далеко — минут пять на крыльях. Но раз уж у тебя проблемы с магией, придётся прогуляться.

— Я могу менять облик, пока остаюсь собой, — довольно улыбаясь, протянул Локи — эта своеобразная присказка сильно ему нравилась.

— Да? Ну, тогда перекинься в какую-нибудь птицу, и мы быстро долетим до места.

— Всё не так просто. Смена формы кое-чего стоит, а как ты сам сказал, друид, у меня сейчас « _проблемы с магией_ ». Впрочем, — трикстер усмехнулся и провёл рукой по волосам, — я могу превратиться в того, кем являюсь.

Доран лишь вопросительно посмотрел на Лафейсона, а в следующее мгновение рядом с Падди шла уже женщина, подозрительно похожая на Локи. Высокая, бледная и с копной блестящих чёрных волос, она улыбалась ему несколько надменной улыбкой. Зелёный с золотым камзол выгодно подчёркивал её фигуру.

— Ну приве-ет, — протянул Уолкер, оценивающе изучая свою новую спутницу. — Леди Локи, полагаю?

— Верно полагаешь, друид.

— Интересно, интересно. А какие ещё формы являются тобой, если не секрет?

— Волк, лисица и… — Доран немного согнул левую руку в локте, предлагая Локи опору, и она, снова одарив его надменной улыбкой, приняла её.

— Сорока?

— Увы, но нет, — женщина вздохнула. — Лось.

— Как-то выбивается он из общей тематики хитрых и умных животных, не находишь?

— Я нахожу, что ты опять играешь со мной в игру. Хочешь получить ответы на свои вопросы, ничего не дав взамен.

— Тогда не стесняйся удовлетворить любопытство, — Уолкер потёр короткую красную бороду свободной рукой.

— Значит, ты оборотень.

— Кроме всего прочего, да. Но не такой, как вы. Мне нужны тотемы, чтобы менять обличие.

— Да, я читала об этом.

— Нашла мою книгу?

— Перед тем, как на нас напали, — богиня обмана кивнула. — Какие же у тебя тотемы?

— Всецело связывающие меня с твоей семьёй, Локстер. Ворон, медведь, волк…

— Значит, по натуре ты птица, — Локи дёрнула плечом и хмыкнула.

— Нет, ворон достался мне от сестры; волка, в свою очередь, унаследовал от отца; медведь был моим личным выбором. А по натуре я _лис_.

— Вор, обманщик, оборотень и хитрец.

— Звучит знакомо, да? — едкая ухмылка появилась на лице друида. — К слову, кое-что вспомнил.

Он запустил руку в правый карман своего плаща и достал оттуда небольшой кинжал. Прямой короткий клинок в чёрных с серебряным плетением ножнах и такой же деревянной рукоятью, навершие которой было украшено зелёным камнем. Трикстер узнала в нём последний оплот своей защиты от гвиллиона. Доран протянул оружие богине.

— Я подумал, он хорошо тебе подходит, — кельт усмехнулся. — Считай это подарком на новоселье.

Всё ещё пребывая в некоторой прострации, Локи нахмурилась, но взяла кинжал и тут же спрятала его за пояс. Разговор продолжиться, однако, не успел — они подошли к небольшому спуску. Берег внизу был устлан крупными, скользкими на вид камнями. Пенясь, о них разбивались мощные волны. Поднялся пронизывающий до костей ветер. Возле самой кромки воды, сгорбившись, сидел кто-то очень большой.

Падди отпустил леди, спустился и снова протянул ей руку. Полностью проигнорировав этот жест, Локи просто спрыгнула вслед за друидом. Уолкер ничего на это не сказал и уверенным шагом направился к фигуре у воды. Женщина пошла за ним.

— На самом деле, я с ним давно уже знаком, — заговорил Доран, когда Локи поравнялась с ним. — Гонял его с места на место, уводил подальше от селений и более или менее мирных фейри. Пару раз натравливал на него идиотов, искавших славы, пару раз сам убивал. Но, как и все сиды, через какое-то время он возрождался. Но никогда так быстро. Если нам повезёт, мы просто разгадаем загадки, и он уйдёт.

— А если нет?

— Его придётся убить, — Падди усмехнулся и сильнее закутался в плащ. — Кстати, с ним необязательно быть вежливым.

Локи его веселья не разделяла. Во-первых, великан великаном не просто так назывался, во-вторых, у неё из оружия был всего лишь полученный совсем недавно короткий кинжал, в-третьих, у Дорана вообще не наблюдалось какого-либо средства самообороны. Конечно, он владеет магией, но друидской, а она не сильно подходит для открытых боевых столкновений. Впрочем, Уолкер сказал, что убивал этого эттина прежде. Значит, всё ещё оставалась надежда на то, что кельт знает, что делает. По крайней мере, трикстер сильно на это уповала.

При ближайшем рассмотрении эттин оказался великаном не простым, а трёхголовым. И это, по мнению Локи, прекрасно осознававшей, что после фразы « _если нам повезёт_ » им ни за что на свете не повезёт, сильно усложняло ситуацию. Эттин этот обладал внушительной шевелюрой цвета свежей крови, так что одно из своих прозвищ он вполне оправдывал. Касательно другого возникали сомнения, ибо, насколько Лофт могла видеть, зубы у него были скорее чёрного цвета. По крайней мере, у двух крайних, переговаривавшихся между собой голов. Третья молчала и, кажется, даже дремала, так как совершенно не обратила внимания на их приближение. Оружия при великане не было, что, с одной стороны, не могло не радовать, а с другой – оно ему и не нужно было. По габаритам он ничем не отличался от чистокровных ётунов.

— _Я не слеп_ , — начала одна голова, как только Доран и Локи подошли достаточно близко.

— _А я не глух_ , — продолжила вторая голова; голоса их звучали, подобно ударам огромных валунов о скалистый берег.

— _Чуем мы друида дух_ , — в унисон закончили обе и смерили насмешливыми взглядами стоявшую перед ними парочку.

Падди тяжело вздохнул.

— Я не один, — поправил кельт, но, не дав головам что-либо ответить, продолжил, — и вообще заканчивайте со своими корявыми рифмами — они никогда меня не впечатляли. Загадывайте свои загадки.

— _На словах ты дерзкий…_

— _Человечек мерзкий._

— _Коль нам не ответишь…_

— _Свою смерть ты встретишь._

Эттин, до этого сидевший и кидавший большие голыши в волнующийся океан, встал во весь свой недюжинный рост. Он отряхнул руки от песка и скрестил их на своей широкой груди. Всем своим чудовищным видом он должен был навевать на пришедших ужас, но ни привыкший к такого рода зрелищам Доран, ни имевшая в родственниках ледяных великанов Локи впечатлены не были. Видя, что нужный эффект произвести не получилось, эттин раздражённо фыркнул и встал в более расслабленную позу.

— Покрасовались перед моей спутницей? Отлично. А теперь — загадки.

— Сколько мы уже друг друга знаем, druí? — спокойным голосом заговорила правая голова, проигнорировав, кажется, предыдущую фразу кельта. — Неужели тебе не надоело это? — так же мирно произнесла левая. — Мы съедим трёх-четырёх путников и уйдём.

— Загадки, — твёрдо сказал Доран.

— К тому же, смотри, кто сейчас спит, — правая кивнула в сторону головы, что была в середине. — Никаких проблем не будет. Тебе так жалко несколько бесполезных людишек?

— Да, вспомни, как раньше ваш род приносил целые семьи в жертву. Чего тебе стоит?

— Загадки, — вновь повторил Уолкер, всем своим видом давая понять, что не намерен отступать.

Локи, не видящая ценности в жизнях каких-то незнакомых смертных, этой торговлей была не впечатлена и совершенно её не понимала. Более того, она была несколько раздражена этим: в такой ситуации намного проще договориться, чем вступать в бой. А то, что бой будет, трикстер даже не сомневалась — упёртость Дорана не могла привести ни к чему хорошему. К тому же, казалось, Падди специально нарывается на драку. Но вот почему — было не понятно.

Эттин тяжело вздохнул, покачал головами и пристально посмотрел на стоящих напротив него пришельцев.

— Хорошо, если это — твоя воля, — сказала правая голова и загадала первую загадку. — _У чего нет конца?_

Лафейсон едва удержалась от смеха. Что это за детский лепет? Она, конечно, читала, что эттины умом не блещут, но всё равно ожидала чего-то более сложного. В конце концов, со слов самого Дорана, этот великан — один из старейших в округе. Но это больше походило на загадки, которые матери задают своим чадам в совсем ещё раннем возрасте, чем на нечто древнее и трудное для решения.

— У круга, — несколько меланхолично ответил Уолкер.

Веки средней головы едва заметно дрогнули. Правая же кивнула и повернулась лицом к левой.

— _Чем меньше, тем опаснее._ Что это? — загадала вторую загадку та.

— Мост, — не меняя интонации, ответил друид.

Левая голова вторила правой и, кивнув, повернулась к лицом к средней. Та начала медленно открывать глаза. Вместе с тем губы её постепенно растягивались в зверском оскале, обнажая те самые красные зубы.

— Это что, шутка? — всё-таки не выдержала Локи, не обращая внимания на происходящие с эттином метаморфозы.

— Нет, это — традиция, — будничным тоном поправил Доран. — Третья загадка будет про корабль, а потом он мирно уйдёт, и мы отправимся домой.

— _В какой комнате не был ни один человек?_ — перебил говоривших тот самый гремящий голос, каким великан обычно пугал путников.

— Вот, я же говорил!.. — друид даже несколько приободрился, но спустя пару мгновений, когда до него дошёл смысл произнесённых слов, на лицо его упала тень. — Подожди-ка…

Средняя голова зарычала, и, скаля свои острые красные зубы, эттин размахнулся и ударил огромным кулаком в то место, где стояли кельт и ётун. К счастью, и друид, и трикстер обладали завидной реакцией, а потому смогли уклониться и сейчас стояли по обе стороны от массивной руки великана.

— Это не та загадка! — голос Дорана полнился возмущением и раздражением.

— _В какой комнате не был ни один человек?_ — вновь прогрохотала средняя голова и замахнулась для повторного удара.

— Ты нарушаешь правила! — не уступал Уолкер.

В этот раз эттин целился конкретно в Локи, так как считал её более мелкой, а значит, и более уязвимой и простой целью. Трикстер, опять же, спокойно отпрыгнула в сторону. Проблема была в том, что в этой самой стороне уже начинался океан, и Лофт мгновенно промочила ноги. Тихо прорычав, она поспешила было выбраться из ледяной воды, но промелькнувшая в считанных сантиметрах над головой вторая рука великана помешала ей это сделать. Более того, она заставила младшую асгардскую наследницу пригнуться и сильнее намочить полы камзола.

— Заканчивай с этим! Мне надоело, что из-за твоей упёртости, граничащей с полоумием, страдаю именно я, — недовольно крикнула Локи, пытаясь быть громче и бушующих волн, и ревущего эттина, и что-то орущего друида. — Ты же знаешь, что ответ, _в_ ..!

— Нет, подожди! — перебил Доран, так же перекрикивая все посторонние шумы. — Это неправильно! Есть определённые условия, которым нужно следовать. А если они нарушаются, то какой в них смысл?!

— Тебе ли говорить о нарушении правил, друид?!

— Вот только не надо переводить стрелки!..

И, как бы насмехаясь над последней фразой, великан полностью переключил своё внимание на кельта. Два огромных кулака будто превратились в единый стальной шар, который со всей силы обрушился на рыжего мужчину. Ругнувшись себе под нос, Доран длинным кувырком увернулся от атаки. На светлом плаще его расплылись тёмные пятна влаги; прежде собранные в пучок волосы растрепались.

— _Ссоритесь нынче друг с другом, подобно старым супругам_ , — раскатисто рассмеялась средняя голова.

Последовала новая попытка ударить Уолкера. Широкое движение руки, в перспективе нацеленное и на Локи, которая находилась буквально в полушаге от желанной суши, в этот раз было встречено друидом. Естественно, из-за разницы в габаритах Доран проехал пару футов по скользким камням пляжа, но атаку всё же остановил. Эттин издал рёв полный боли и, одёрнув повреждённую чем-то невидимым для Локи конечность, прижал её к груди.

Кельт же стоял, чуть пригнувшись. В руках он держал меч с узкой гардой и длинным чёрным лезвием. На секунду трикстер задумалась о том, откуда у Падди вообще взялось оружие (да ещё и в такой удачный момент), но быстро отбросила эту мысль в угоду более интересного явления: обнаружилась причина столь бурной реакции эттина. Лезвие меча буквально полыхало золотистым пламенем, не нанося, впрочем, своему хозяину никакого видимого вреда.

— _Дирнуин_! — раздражённо прошипел великан, злобно скалясь в сторону вышеозначенного оружия.

Друид, кажется, не обратил на это никакого внимания, выпрямился, немного размял плечи и встал в боевую стойку. Локи тем временем поспешила выбраться из воды и зайти эттину за спину. Что было довольно простой задачей, ведь, вопреки ранним предположениям Лафейсон, две другие головы были совершенно неподвижны и никоим образом не помогали третьей следить за противниками. Причина столь странного поведения была для Локи загадкой, но это не помешало женщине воспользоваться открывшимся перед ней шансом.

Пока Доран предпринимал откровенно безуспешные попытки нанести повторный удар эттину, который за какое-то мгновение стал намного проворнее прежнего, трикстер, недолго думая, преодолела разделявшее её и пятившегося великана расстояние, парой ловких движений вскарабкалась ему на спину и, выхватив полученный ранее кинжал, полоснула враждебного фейри по горлу — тому, что принадлежало средней голове. Небольшое лезвие разрезало грубую кожу монстра, будто она была бумажной. Тёмная густая кровь брызнула на камни. Воздух в округе наполнился чудовищным воплем. Раненный эттин схватил всё ещё сидевшую на его спине Локи и швырнул в сторону Дорана.

Друид не замешкался и вполне успешно поймал трикстера, сделав по инерции пару шагов назад.

— Отличный удар, шем, — довольно усмехнулся кельт и кивнул в сторону фейри.

Меч, не так давно таинственным образом появившийся у Уолкера, так же таинственно исчез из его рук, обнаружившись, впрочем, совсем скоро в груди эттина. Пламя с клинка мгновенно перекинулось на великана. Боковые головы, молчавшие до этого момента, закричали в агонических муках; средней же оставалось лишь отчаянно хрипеть — рана, нанесённая Лафейсон, была довольно глубокой. Через пару минут на галечном пляже были только Локи, Доран и кучка пепла с пылающим мечом в ней.

— Я в состоянии самостоятельно стоять, ты знаешь, — заметил Лофт, скептически изогнув бровь.

— О-оу, а я-то надеялся, что ты побудешь леди чуть дольше, — якобы грустно вздохнул Падди, поставив, однако, трикстера на ноги.

Пока Лафейсон поправлял съехавшую одежду и приглаживал растрепавшиеся волосы, Уолкер вытащил меч из пепла, обтёр лезвие о полу плаща и спрятал куда-то за пояс. После он присел над останками эттина и произнёс что-то на своём языке. Ветер, развеявший прах фейри, донёс до Локи лишь тихое _íobairt_ , которому трикстер не придал особого значения: его занимали мысли куда важнее.

— Ты заранее спланировал всё это, — сказал ётун, как только кельт подошёл ближе. — Разозлил этого великана, хотя мог просто с ним договориться; не ответил на его последнюю — « _другую_ » — загадку, хотя прекрасно знал ответ; затянул рядовую потасовку, хотя мог закончить её в два счёта…

— Я не планировал приход гвиллиона, — поправил Доран, — впрочем, всё, что случилось после, действительно лежит на моей совести.

— Не вижу причин поступать подобным образом.

— Тебе и не обязательно, — спокойно кивнул Уолкер, но в глазах его плясали бесенята. — Просто признайся, что тебе всё это понравилось.

— Каким образом это должно было мне понравиться? — нахмурился асгардец, пряча таким образом тонкую улыбку.

— Ты приободрился, и это очень хорошо заметно. Я видел, каким огнём полыхнули твои глаза, когда ты перерезал эттину горло. Тебе нужна была встряска, а то ты так и ходил бы мрачной тенью отца Гамлета. Я уже говорил, что злость не идёт твоему лицу.

— Не тебе решать, что мне идёт, а что — нет.

— Не мне, — согласно кивнул друид. — Но ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что порой со стороны видно намного лучше. А теперь, — рыжий мужчина согнул руку в локте, предлагая Лафейсону за неё взяться, — пойдём-ка домой.

***

На обратном пути на Локи и Дорана произошло ещё одно своеобразное «нападение». Вынужденные сожители были буквально в сотне метров от лавки кельта, когда со спины на Уолкера запрыгнул появившись из ниоткуда парнишка. Всё, что успел в этот момент заметить трикстер, была полосатая шапочка.

— Аха! — радостно возопил паренёк, повиснув у друида на шее. — Сражайся как мужчина!

И шутливо укусил его за шею. Доран же, казалось, вообще не обратил на это никакого внимания. Только остановился, после чего лениво скосил глаза на счастливо улыбающегося паренька. На секунду взгляд его стал мягче.

— Ах. Нет, — не меняясь в лице и не выражая в действительности никаких эмоций (кроме всепоглощающей усталости), начал Уолкер. — Ты ранил меня. Ах.

Тут всё счастье паренька, как ветром сдуло. Он перестал улыбаться, брови жалостливо поднялись вверх, а на глаза навернулись слёзы. Он судорожно вцепился в кофту Дорана. Примерно в этот момент все и без того хилые предположения Лофта о том, что это — новый враг, рассыпались в прах.

— Э-эх? Правда?.. — запаниковал парнишка. — Прости! Пожалуйста, прости меня!

— Кай... — Доран теперь уже полностью повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, что творится с его, так сказать, пассажиром. — Ты не...

— Ох, бог ты мой, я ужасный человек! — причитал паренёк, у которого, судя по всему, начиналась истерика. — Я снова уеду из страны! Я… я… Не волнуйся, Доран, я не причиню тебе больше вреда!

— Но, Кай... — попробовал Уолкер еще раз успокоить юношу.

— Прости, прости, прости... — продолжал верещать тот, ничего не слыша.

Локи наблюдал за развернувшейся сценой и находился в некотором недоумении. Что это вообще такое? Какой-то парень подбегает к ним на улице (к слову, ётун его приближение даже не почувствовал), кидается Падди на шею, а тот даже реагирует так, будто это какое-то рутинное действо. А потом это недоразумение в шапочке начинает истерить, явно не понимая, что большому бородатому мужику, который не так давно убил свирепого эттина, больно от крошечного укуса не будет.

К слову, парнишка этот подозрительным образом походил на Дорана: такие же несколько острые черты лица; такие же рыжие волосы (правда, чуть светлее и намного короче друидовских), частично скрытые полосатой шапкой; точно такой же прямой, с небольшой горбинкой нос. Только вот глаза были то ли голубые, то ли фиалковые, да и лицо было усыпано множеством весёлых веснушек. Однако Локи предпочел не забивать подобным голову, ссылаясь на то, что, видимо, все ирландцы на одно лицо.

А тем временем Дорану удалось снять юношу со своей спины и поставить на землю. Тот, кстати, держался крайне неуверенно, ноги его сильно дрожали. Тут Лофт заметил, что совсем рядом с этими двумя лежат костыли. Неопределенно хмыкнув, трикстер продолжил наблюдать за происходящим.

— Кай, — Уолкер взял парнишку за плечи и несильно встряхнул, — я же просто пошутил. Мы уже обсуждали это: я не фарфоровая ваза — такие глупости мне не навредят.

— Н-но... Но ты же, — всё ещё хлюпая носом, пытался говорить юноша, — ты же сказал, что я ранил тебя!..

— Кайлан, — тяжело вздохнул Доран и вытер большим пальцем слезу, катившуюся по щеке паренька, — ты же знаешь, нельзя верить всему, что говорят люди. Давай же, возьми себя в руки, и пойдём домой.

Тот, кого назвали Кайланом, снова радостно заулыбался. Он счастливо кивнул и, опираясь на руку кельта, подхватил костыли. Затем резво пошёл, почти побежал, в сторону друидской лавки. Уолкер и Лафейсон неспешно двинулись вслед за рыжим пареньком. Судя по тому, насколько он уже опережал Локи и Дорана, трудно было представить, что всего мгновение назад этот же парень едва стоял на дрожащих ногах.

— Это Кайлан, — вдруг заговорил друид, и некая печаль сквозила в его голосе. — У него совершенно нет способностей к ворожбе; его мать была редкостной идиоткой; будучи очень наивным, в детстве он повредил позвоночник. А я его отец.

« _Оу_ », — всё, что смог на это ответить Локи.


	5. Отцы и дети

— Здорово, что Доран нашёл себе друга, — улыбнулся Кайлан, отпивая немного чая.

Трикстеру невольно подумалось, что время в этом доме имеет какие-то странные завихрения или петли, повторяющие себя, потому что за окном снова моросил дождь, они снова сидели на кухне, Кошка снова спала у Локи на коленях. Да и собеседником его снова был Уолкера — младший в этот раз. 

— Боюсь, обстоятельства нашего, гм, знакомства полностью противоположны этому, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Локи.

В руках у него была большая кружка с медленно остывающим кофе. Он асгардцу не очень нравился, но Кайлан настоял на том, что в такую погоду у каждого должен быть какой-нибудь горячий напиток. На столе стояла ещё одна чашка, предназначавшаяся Дорану. Который не успел вовремя остановить собственного сына, слишком поздно сказав, что у него есть какие-то дела на втором этаже, и рыжей вспышкой исчез на лестнице.

— О, значит, это ты нашёл его. Нужна была помощь, — юноша кивнул, как бы подтверждая собственные слова. — К Дорану многие за этим обращаются. А потом остаются, хах.

Проблема этого разговора состояла в том, что никто не задавал вопросов. Кайлан выражал свои мысли в удивительно уверенных утверждениях. И попадал в точку. А значит, с ним не получалось _играть_. Но Локи это даже забавляло. Возможно, у Уолкера-младшего всё же были какие-то магические силы — просто скрытые глубоко внутри. Пассивное волшебство, позволяющее неосознанно преуспевать в каком-то определенном виде деятельности. Чем-то напоминает то, что в Мидгарде называют савантизмом.

— А ты, значит, решил отказаться от его помощи, — Локи слегка наклонил голову. — Уехал, чтобы доказать свою независимость и самостоятельность.  
— Нет, — Кай снова улыбнулся и принялся внимательно рассматривать содержимое своей кружки, — просто в Килки очень скучно жить. Дорану такое нравится, а я хочу встречать новых людей и бывать в новых местах.

По пути к дому друид успел упомянуть, что его сын не только не обладает способностями к ворожбе, но в принципе понятия не имеет о том, чем занимается и, что самое главное, _занимался_ его отец. И настоятельно порекомендовал не заполнять эти пробелы в знаниях молодого человека. Кайлан думает, что в лавке Уолкера продаются простые сувениры для любителей местного фольклора, а лекарства, которые делает Доран, — пережитки народной медицины и ещё один элемент антуража, наравне с постоянным беспорядком в доме. Много раз юноша предлагал перебраться поближе к городу, потому что в такую глушь туристы заглядывают редко, но всякий раз Падди удавалось убедить его, что жизнь на отшибе цивилизации, напротив, привлекает людей.

— Ты ведь здесь не так давно, — Кайлан перевёл взгляд на трикстера. — Доран ещё не переодел тебя.  
— Не думаю, что подобное вообще произойдёт, — Локи фыркнул.  
— Он отдал тебе мою комнату, — сказано это было так, будто эта фраза объясняла абсолютно всё. — Скоро он выдаст тебе один из своих свитеров — у него настоящая коллекция, знаешь ли.  
— Низкие температуры меня не тревожат.  
— Дело не в этом. Доран, может, и кажется очень грозным, но на самом деле он любит, когда его близким комфортно. Не хочу оскорбить твоё чувство стиля, но эта одежда таковой не выглядит.  
— Мы всего лишь, с позволения сказать, _партнёры_.

Лицо Кайлана просияло. Он схватил руки не ожидавшего такого стремительного развития событий Локи и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Вообще, рядом с Уолкером-младшим всякого рода предчувствия как бы отключались — поэтому Лофт не заметил, как парнишка приблизился, когда они с друидом возвращались после их «разговора» с эттином, и не успел вырваться из быстрой хватки. « _Ещё одна сторона магического савантизма, полагаю_ ».

— Ох, здесь нечего стесняться! Я не из тех людей, кто будет вас осуждать. Напротив, я просто счастлив, что Доран снова решил завести отношения. Это же так здорово! Я вот тоже не так давно, с месяц назад, наверное, познакомился с одним парнем, и мы обменялись номерами. Сейчас мы официально встречаемся! Я бы хотел…

Послышались тяжёлые шаги, и вскоре в кухне появился Доран. Стоит отметить, что помимо своей обычной вязаной кофты одет он был в светлую майку, на которой был изображён мультяшный кот с карикатурно огромной головой и большими глазами из зелёных блёсток. Рисунок настолько контрастировал с типичным — _безразличным_ — выражением лица друида, что Лафейсон не выдержал, и из его горла вырвалось приглушённое « _эхе-хе-хе_ ». За это он заработал скептически приподнятую бровь от кельта. Кай же, напротив, был настолько восхищён нарядом своего отца, что, мгновенно позабыв о Локи, отпустил его. А после с поражающей проворностью подскочил к Падди и повис у него шее.

— Она всё ещё у тебя! — взволнованно воскликнул парнишка, улыбаясь во весь рот.  
— Почему бы ей не быть у меня, хм-м? — Доран потрепал сына по волосам и, подойдя к столу, усадил юношу на прежнее место.  
— О, потому что я помню, какое у тебя было выражение лица, когда я принёс её, — Уолкер-младший состроил обиженную гримасу, однако не сумел долго её удержать. — Тебе так идёт!  
— Я ношу её исключительно ради иронии, — хмыкнул друид и тоже сел за стол. — Хотя эти стразы неплохо подчёркивают мои глаза, что скажешь, Локстер?  
— Скажу, что вы с этим маленьким кошкоподобным монстром очень похожи.  
— Вот! — Кай даже немного подпрыгнул на своём месте. — Я подумал о том же, когда нашёл её!  
— А я смотрю, вы спелись без меня, — Доран отпил немного чая из своей кружки, но поморщился, обнаружив, что тот безнадёжно остыл. — Но да ладно. Ты как-то рановато в этот раз.  
— Я хотел тебя кое с кем познакомить. Чтобы, ну, знаешь, не было потом каких-то проблем.  
— Но ты здесь один.  
— Нет, — Кайлан немного нахмурился, — нас здесь трое. А завтра будет четверо! Я же могу переночевать, правда?  
— Это и твой дом, — пожал плечами Доран, и Лофт заметил, что от его чашки снова идёт пар.  
— Да, но теперь с тобой живёт Локи, и вдруг я буду как-то вас отвлекать.  
— О, он будет только рад, если ты меня отвлечёшь, — Уолкер подмигнул Лафейсону.

Со своей задачей Кайлан справился почти на «отлично»: после посиделок на кухне юноша полностью захватил внимание Дорана. Одна проблема — внимание это он захватил в большой комнате, где и находились все необходимые Локи вещи. Более того, когда Лафейсон с очередной книгой и тарелкой винограда, удачно обнаруженного в холодильнике, направился к столь полюбившемуся ему дивану, выяснилось, что он уже занят Уолкером-младшим. Юноша сидел, поджав под себя ноги, и радостно тараторил что-то о городе под названием Брайтон. Падди же работал за своим столом и время от времени поддакивал, кивал или задавал какой-нибудь общий вопрос. Асгардец также заметил, что на смену типичных ухмылок и оскалов Дорана пришла обычная улыбка. 

Увидев застывшего в дверном проёме Локи, Кай предложил подвинуться, чтобы Лофт мог присесть и тоже поучаствовать в разговоре. Трикстер вежливо отказался, взял с ближайшего стеллажа парочку случайных книг и поспешил скрыться на втором этаже. Поудобнее устроившись в кресле-качалке и разложив книги и виноград на столе, Лафейсон погрузился в чтение. Немного погодя, в комнату неслышно проникла Кошка, хотя Локи и был уверен, что закрыл за собой дверь. Она, как обычно, устроилась у трикстера на коленях, и время неспешно потекло вперёд. 

_Тепло и ярко. Много громких звуков. Всё вокруг кружится. Потому что человек и сам кружится. В танце. Среди множества других людей. У них знакомые лица, но они не близки. Как прохожие, которых видишь каждый день по пути на работу. Потому что это и есть работа. И все эти люди, завсегдатаи, следят за каждым движением. Любопытные взгляды. Хищные взгляды. Жаждущие взгляды._

_В другом конце помещения сидит мужчина. У него почти незнакомое лицо. Он здесь совсем недавно. Зашёл пару раз по ошибке и решил остаться. Взгляд у него другой. Будто он заинтересован именно в танце, а не в человеке. Это необычно. Это притягивает. Это заставляет подойти. Заговорить. Познакомиться. Начать что-то странное. Начать…_

Звуки музыки, доносившиеся с первого этажа, разбудили задремавшего Локи. Он был на середине книги под названием « _tá sí anseo_ » — одной из тех, что были написаны от руки и имели кожаную обложку, когда тепло и мурчание кошки нагнали на него сонливость. Кресло-качалка было неплохой альтернативой кровати, так что Лофт даже не противился.

Трикстер отложил книгу и потёр лицо. Означенная ранее музыка — незатейливая и спокойная мелодия — помогла Локи избавиться от остатков сна, пока он спускался по лестнице. На первом этаже развернулась премилая картина: Кайлан сидел на своём прежнем месте и напевал что-то, прикрыв глаза; Доран же перебрался на пол перед диваном и, устроив голову на одной из подушек, играл на гитаре. Уолкер-старший лениво покосился на Лафейсона, но ничего не сказав, продолжил перебирать струны. Кай открыл глаза и, увидев стоящего в своей любимой позе Локи, улыбнулся ему.

Ненавязчивая мелодия, которую играл Доран, начала понемногу нарастать, и вот тогда Лофт услышал его. _Голос_. Размеренный, ещё не слишком глубокий от возраста, сначала медленный, но постепенно ускоряющийся и вливающийся в ритм. Плавный, но уверенный, он обволакивал всех находящихся в комнате. 

Локи любил музыку. Как и её противоположность, тишина, музыка успокаивала его, позволяла сохранить рассудок. Позволяла держать баланс. Как бы банально ни звучало, была в ней какая-то магия, недоступная даже такому волшебнику как он. Но магия не возможна без формул, без заклинаний, без каких-то особых слов. У Кайлана они однозначно были. И он совершенно точно не боялся их использовать. Так, слова в сочетании с этим необычным голосом вводили в своеобразный транс. 

Пение это вызвало то же странное чувство, что было в недавнем сне трикстера. Приятное, расслабляющее, нужное. Тёплое. Локи часто заморгал, смахивая нежданное наваждение. 

— _Волшебно_ поёшь, — тонко улыбаясь, сказал он, когда Кай закончил.

Многозначительный взгляд Лофта при этом был устремлён на Дорана. Мужчина, заметив это, усмехнулся и помотал головой. «Я здесь совершенно ни при чём», — как бы говорил он. Локи скептически выгнул бровь, на что Падди ещё раз усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

Кай же, не замечая их игры в гляделки, просто светился от счастья. Юноша прекрасно осознавал, что обладает хорошим голосом, но одно дело слышать подобную похвалу от обычных людей, совсем другое — от избранника своего отца. Для Кайлана это значило многое. Щенячьими глазами он посмотрел на Локи и похлопал по дивану рядом с собой, приглашая сесть. 

И в этот раз трикстер согласился.

***

«Какой чудесный вторник!» — наивно подумал Дэвид, совершенно не подозревая, что ожидает его в ближайшем будущем. 

Автостопщик — а юноша именно им и являлся — помахал на прощание подвозившей его машине, одним глубоким вдохом наполнил прохладным воздухом лёгкие и, поправив пухлый рюкзак, уверенно зашагал вперёд. В этом году у Дэвида была цель — посетить все небольшие города Великобритании и, раз так сложилось, Ирландии. И Килки был уже двенадцатым пунктом в его негласном списке. Отдалённое и тихое, особо ничем не примечательное место, оно привлекало юношу именно этим. Этим, и фольклором. К тому же, Дэвиду рассказывали, что где-то здесь живёт одна занимательная личность, с которой автостопщику уж очень хотелось встретиться. 

«Как ни посмотри, а вокруг одни плюсы!» — бодро шагая, думал молодой человек.

Погружённый в свои светлые и отчасти наивные мысли, он не заметил, что забрёл в довольно подозрительную местность. Белый, как молоко, и вязкий, как болотная трясина, туман окружил юношу. Только услышав, как за его спиной захрустели ветки и опавшие листья, Дэвид понял, что что-то идёт не так.

Юноша обернулся на звук, но успел увидеть лишь смазанную тень. Попытка проследить за неизвестным объектом успехом не увенчалась: движение было слишком быстрым, а туман вокруг — густым. Стараясь разглядеть хоть что-то (или кого-то, что в данной ситуации было более возможной, а потому и более устрашающей перспективой), молодой человек принялся активно крутить головой. Где-то справа он снова заметил угольно-чёрную тень. Прищурившись, автостопщик всё же смог разглядеть приближающийся человеческий силуэт.

К сожалению, было уже слишком поздно. 

Мурашки пробежали по спине, и последнее, что почувствовал Дэвид, были острые зубы, впивающиеся в его плечо. 

***

— Да ты шутишь! — всплеснул руками Кайлан, на что Локи отрицательно покачал головой. — Ты никогда не слышал, как он поёт?!

Несколько песен спустя они дошли до почти дружеского обсуждения разных вещей. Удивительно притихший Доран против не был и просто играл на гитаре спокойные мелодии. Ему нравилось слушать — и пустую, по сути, болтовню, и чужие голоса. Лофт мастерски уходил от тем, касавшихся магии, а Кай интуитивно избегал разговоров о прошлом. Падди мог совершенно не волноваться и расслабиться. 

— _Dadaí_! — Кайлан наклонился к Дорану и потрепал по плечу; ответом ему было неразборчивое мычание потревоженного человека. — Ты просто обязан спеть ему! Ну же!  
— Если Локи захочет, то попросит сам, — сказал друид.

Уолкер-младший ещё раз толкнул его в плечо и смешно надул щёки. Кельт на это лишь усмехнулся и перевёл взгляд на трикстера. Змеящаяся полуулыбка на его бледных губах говорила громче любых слов. _Вызов_.

Доран покачал головой, поудобнее перехватил гриф гитары, набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и… пару раз грубо ударил по струнам, заставляя Кайлана вздрогнуть от неожиданности, а Локи — раздражённо закатить глаза.

— Нет, — сказал мужчина и, передав гитару сыну, встал.

Кай послал Лафейсону виноватый взгляд, пожал плечами и принялся сам наигрывать какую-то мелодию. 

Тем временем Доран зашёл за один из стеллажей и, судя по звукам, впервые за долгое время открыл окно. Пахнуло свежим прохладным воздухом и солью океана. Послышались трели тех редких птиц, что не улетели ещё на юг. Одна пташка пела особенно громко и звонко, будто сидела прямо на подоконнике.

— Малиновка, — с улыбкой сказал Кай. — Они почему-то любят здесь гнездиться. В детстве мне нравилось их кормить — они почти ручными тогда были. Но потом Доран начал их гонять. Бессмысленно, впрочем, — птицы постоянно возвращаются.

Юноша усмехнулся и продолжил играть, не обращая больше внимания на пение малиновки. Локи же вся ситуация заинтересовала. Он всё ещё помнил, что «твари пернатые», как птиц называл Доран, принесли ему пару дней назад вести об их прибытии. О том, что в дом пришёл гвиллион, ему «рассказала» Кошка. В целом, у друида, что неудивительно, была сильная связь с животными. Так значит ли это, что и в этот раз должно произойти что-то _интересное_?

Закрылось окно, птичьи трели притихли. Уолкер-старший вышел из-за стеллажа, задумчиво почёсывая короткую медную бороду. Он подошёл к своему столу, быстрым взглядом пробежал по его заваленной поверхности. Хмыкнув каким-то своим мыслям, кельт принялся искать что-то в многочисленных ящичках. В конце концов, мужчина достал склянку, наполненную сероватой мутной жидкостью, и спрятал в кармане кофты.

— Кай, тебе ничего не нужно? — спросил Доран у сына.  
— М-м, ты собрался в магазин? — с ленцой в голосе протянул Кайлан.  
— Мы с Локстером планировали сходить в город, — такое заявление заставило Лафейсона слегка напрячься, — если хочешь, можем купить что-нибудь.  
— Да мне, в общем-то, ничего не нужно, — юноша обнял гитару и обратился к Лофту. — А зачем вам в город?

Трикстер поначалу опешил. Кайлан за эти пару часов успел окрестить его не только суженным Уолкера-старшего (категорические заявления о ложности данного утверждения парнишка полностью игнорировал или же изворачивал их в свою пользу), но, кажется, и своим лучшим другом. Дорана это забавляло, Локи — нервировало. Кай — славный малый, но что-то в нём заставляло ётуна держать ухо в остро. Слишком уж он напоминал ему _брата_.

Взгляд Локи метнулся к Падди, который был уже на полпути к лестнице на второй этаж. Заметив пару льдистых глаз, устремлённых прямо на него, кельт ответил той же тонкой змеящейся полуулыбкой, что и Лофт ранее. _Вызов_. 

— Видишь ли, прилетавшая птица, малиновка, что-то сообщила твоему отцу, и теперь он хочет опять втянуть меня в свои магические делишки, ведь мой пустоголовый братец сказал, что я буду ему помогать в этом, — смакуя каждое слово, сказал Локи.  
— Так у тебя есть брат?

Подобная реакция заставила трикстера удовлетворённо хмыкнуть. Он уже понял, что, когда Доран говорил, что его сын « _наивный_ », он имел в виду как минимум « _недалёкий_ ». Кай умудрялся в одно и то же время угадывать вещи, о которых никак не мог знать, и пропускать мимо ушей крайне важные детали, фокусируясь на том, что интересует именно его. Или кажется наиболее возможным из предоставленных вариантов. Иными словами, факт того, что у Локи есть брат, для Кайлана более реален и интересен, чем факт того, что Уолкер-старший промышляет магией.

— Приёмный, — кивнул Локи.  
— Даже если и так, это здорово! Наверное, весело было расти не одному, — юноша мечтательно вздохнул. 

Трикстер тоже вздохнул. Ностальгически. Как-то раз он превратил Тора в лягушку. Да-а, чудесная была шутка. Один, правда, не оценил, зато Фригг дала ему столько книг по магии. А однажды он сам превратился в змею — ведь его наивный братец обожает этих пресмыкающихся. И когда Одинсон подобрал его, Локи обернулся обратно и пырнул его кинжалом. И где сейчас те светлые времена, когда за попытку убийства Тора его не ссылали в Мидгард?..

— Это сейчас была шпилька в мою сторону? — Доран вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Кай, — вовсе нет.

Уолкер-младший улыбнулся (не так ярко как прежде, впрочем) и возобновил игру на гитаре. Падди продолжил своё восхождение по лестнице, что-то бурча себе под нос. Лофту же оставалось лишь ждать и предвосхищать дальнейшее развитие событий.

***

Десятью минутами позже, когда Доран облачился в теперь уже тёмный плащ (предыдущий слишком пострадал после встречи с эттином), а Локи — спрятал кинжал в сапоге (никогда не знаешь, куда тебя приведёт полубезумный друид), они направились на запад, в сторону «большой» дороги. На ходу кельт объяснил, во что они собираются ввязаться.

Кто-то — Уолкер не сказал кто, но было понятно, что он как минимум догадывается — укусил забредшего куда не надо туриста, и он теперь, весело виляя хвостом, подыскивает себе собственную жертву. И хотя обращённые не могут заразить кого-то (где-то здесь трикстер понял, что Падди наверняка знает, кто и что натворил), если они укусят человека, то не успокоятся, пока не загрызут его или её до смерти. К тому же, противоядие — та склянка с сероватой мутной жидкостью — поможет, если после нападения прошло не более двух часов. По истечении этого времени место укуса заживёт и покроется густой шерстью, а вводить спасительную жидкость нужно в место наибольшего скопления венома. Потому стоило спешить. 

Над злополучной поляной висел густой туман — простой человек едва смог бы увидеть что-то на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И это весьма необычно, учитывая, что на часах было около трёх дня. Впрочем, Локи отчётливо ощущал витающие в воздухе остатки магии. Природной, как друидовская, но пропитанной какими-то негативными эмоциями.

Доран вручил Лофту шприц, наполненный противоядием, и сказал, что пригонит обращённого к этому месту, а потому Локи должен быть внимательным. Лафейсон на это только фыркнул. Уолкер накинул трикстеру на плечи свой плащ и скрылся в тумане. Вскоре где-то вдалеке раздался протяжный вой. Лофт покрепче сжал шприц.

Внутри тумана время как будто остановилось. Здесь не было ни солнечного света, ни ветра, не было слышно ни птиц, ни животных. Земля под ногами, казалось, затягивала, как болото, а низкая растительность опутывала ступни и поднималась выше. Сознание слегка мутилось, а в голове то и дело чей-то голос принимался нашёптывать что-то неразборчивое, но малоприятное. Единственным ориентиром здравого смысла в этой белой трясине было далёкое волчье дыхание. Одно. И второе. Затем — дикий рык.

Один из волков взвизгнул, и где-то в глубине души Локи понадеялся, что это был не друид: последнее, чем трикстер хотел сейчас заниматься, было лечение чужих ран. Или — хуже того — похороны. Да и перед Кайланом получилось бы как-то неудобно, не то, чтобы Лофта это сильно волновало.

Звуки борьбы тем временем приближались, и вскоре на поляну из тумана вывалился спутанный комок тел. Сильный удар о землю закономерно заставил его разделиться на двух волков. Один — с тёмно-коричневой шкурой и голубыми глазами — загнанно заозирался в попытке найти пути бегства. Однако, увидев Локи, оскалился и с низким рычанием стал наступать на трикстера. Но тут второй волк — рыжий и, предположительно, зеленоглазый — преградил ему дорогу. Обращённый и Доран принялись кружить по прогалине, сверля друг друга яростными взглядами. Обходя поляну по краю, меньший волк пару раз пытался атаковать асгардца, но друид всякий раз пресекал это на корню, держась к Локи спиной. 

Сделав два полных круга, волки вдруг остановились. Уолкер посмотрел на Лафейсона через плечо, кивнул в сторону обращённого и сделал резкий рывок вперёд. Будучи выше в холке, старше и намного опытнее, Дорану не составило труда повалить и обездвижить, по сути своей, щенка. 

Низкий рокочущий звук, родившийся в груди Дорана, стал для Локи сигналом к действию. Одним ловким движением Лофт оказался возле волков. Уолкер, державший «щенка» за горло, немного сдвинулся, открывая доступ к передней левой лапе обращённого. На верхней её части отчётливо виднелся след укуса. Не медля больше ни секунды, трикстер ввёл неудачливому туристу противоядие. В то же мгновение рыжий волк разжал зубы и отступил.

Обращённый замер, затем тесно прижал к себе все конечности, включая хвост, и завыл. Послышался хруст костей, который в тишине тумана казался сотней падающих деревьев. Постепенно лапам возвращался вид рук и ног, морда становилась лицом, а с тела сходила шерсть. Поскуливая от боли, волк превращался в человека. 

Вернувший себе обычную форму Доран снял с Локи свой плащ и накинул на лежащего на земле юношу, прикрывая его наготу. Сам же друид был, как и прежде, одет в обычные штаны, длинную зелёную кофту и майку с мультяшным котом. На немой вопрос: «Почему?» — Уолкер загадочно поводил по воздуху руками и одними губами произнёс слово « _магия_ ».

— Его тоже домой потащишь, сыну на радость?  
— Зачем же — здесь совсем близко есть отель, — пожал плечами Доран.  
— И там, я уверен, совершенно спокойно отнесутся к местному отшельнику с полуголым юнцом на руках.  
— Ну, вот последний аспект нашего затруднения ты мог бы и исправить.

Локи фыркнул и щёлкнул пальцами. Из зелёного сияния на парнишке стала появляться одежда: кроссовки, джинсы, майка и куртка.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это всего лишь иллюзия.  
— Этого вполне достаточно, — кивнул друид.

Он поводил головой, будто ища что-то по запаху, и на пару мгновений исчез в тумане. Лофт поёжился — странное чувство, что было с ним раньше, холодными мурашками стало подниматься по спине. Впрочем, оно не успело перерасти в прежнее, угнетающее состояние, потому что вернулся Доран. Вернулся он с добычей в виде пухлого рюкзака с порванными лямками. На внутренней стороне одной из них красовалась надпись: « _Если нашли, верните, пожалуйста, Дэвиду_ », — а дальше шли адрес и номер телефона. Крайне сомнительное и неразумное решение, как отметил Падди.

— Что дальше? — спросил Локи, кивая в сторону юноши.  
— Ну, раз на то пошло, я никогда не ездил на лосе...  
— Нет, — отрезал Лафейсон и, развернувшись, пошёл предположительно в сторону Килки.

Однако путь его не долго проходил в одиночестве, ибо какую-то минуту спустя трикстера догнал Доран. Парнишку, Дэвида, друид нёс на спине, придерживая его под коленями и закинув его руки себе на плечи. Рюкзак, плавно раскачивающийся на и без того бледных пальцах Уолкера, он тут же вручил Лофту.

Спустя тридцать минут молчаливой ходьбы, перемежающейся сонным посапыванием и похрапыванием, недовольным пыхтением и экспозиционными комментариями, поясняющими, кто же и зачем же покусал несчастного туриста, трикстер, друид и означенный выше несчастный турист прибыли к городской оконечности. Вывеска на первом встреченном ими здании гласила «The Diamond Rocks Café», и именно туда они направились. Это была одноэтажная, L-образная постройка с покатой серой крышей; дальняя и более длинная сторона кафе была почти полностью стеклянной и смотрела на галечный пляжик; ближняя же была выкрашена в бежевый цвет и приветствовала гостей красной дверью с небольшим декоративным окошком. 

Девушку у стойки Доран назвал Маргарет и попросил позвать Кевина. Она улыбнулась ему, подняла трубку старомодного — по меркам Локи — телефона, нажала пару кнопок, сказала пару слов и сообщила им, что её муж сейчас спустится. Пока они ждали, Уолкер представил Лафейсона качестве своего нового помощника (опять), поинтересовался, как идут дела в кафе, и отметил, что ему очень нравятся новые деревянные панели на стенах. Маргарет смеялась, краснела и отвечала на всё с очаровательной, беспечной улыбкой, совершенно, кажется, не замечая присутствия Дэвида. За пару мгновений до того, как их премилая болтовня перешла в бесстыдный флирт, от которого Локи уж точно вывернуло бы наизнанку, появился Кевин. Он оказался таким же улыбчивым простаком, как и его жена, и без лишних вопросов пустил их на полуторный этаж, где и расположился на ближайшие три часа Дэвид.

(По прошествии этого времени юноша пришёл в себя. К сожалению, иллюзия Локи к тому моменту уже рассеялась, но сменную одежду Дэвид нашёл в своём рюкзаке. Кроме того, Доран благополучно «забыл» у него свой плащ. Когда автостопщик собрался с мыслями и попытался что-то вспомнить, ему это, конечно же, не удалось. В скором времени к нему поднялся Кевин с подносом ароматно пахнущего ужина. Он рассказал, что Дэвид забрёл куда не нужно и надышался гелием, из-за чего и упал в обморок. Благо, юноша не сильно разбирался в химии и не знал, что просто так «надышаться гелием» в природе нельзя. Также Кевин добавил, что кое-кто из местных нашёл его без сознания, принёс сюда и, кстати, « ** _с тебя двенадцать евро, парниша_** ».)

Доран же и Локи продолжили свой путь. Как уже упоминалось, пока эта парочка добиралась до «The Diamond Rocks Café», Падди успел поведать, что спасённый ими турист стал жертвой одной из трёх волчиц, обитающих здесь неподалёку. Обычно они не доставляли друиду проблем, ведь у них был договор: они весь год ведут себя хорошо и не охотятся на заблудших прохожих, а на Самайн (на всю неделю его празднования) Доран закрывает глаза на все их деяния. Проблема, однако, в том, что до знаменательной даты оставалось просто неприлично большое количество времени. И так как договор не нарушался последние лет девяносто-сто, Падди — с его же слов — был, мягко сказать, удивлён, что, впрочем, никак не отразилось на нём внешне. Это в очередной раз заставило Лофта задаться вопросом, кто из них больший обманщик. 

Неподалёку от лавки друида (всё крутилось вокруг этого проклятого места — и сами думайте, куда здесь поставить ударение) находился старый-престарый курган — там-то и жили означенные волчицы. И туда-то направились наши герои. Проходя мимо кельтского дома, Локи бросил мечтательный взгляд на окно второго этаж, где его ждало удобное кресло-качалка и несколько книг, и горестно вздохнул от осознания недостижимости своей цели. К тому же, краем глаза трикстер заметил подозрительно активные движения предположительно в главной комнате, но не придал этому особого значения. «Кайлан, видимо, развлекается», — решил он для себя.

Курган встретил их тенью, прохладой и живописно разбросанными по всему периметру костями и черепами мелких животных. Было очевидно, что останки эти заняли свои места искусственным путем и служили скорее антуражу, чем нужде пометить свою территорию. 

— Ты теперь повсюду таскаешь с собой эту _cailleach_? — раздался насмешливый голос за спинами мужчин.

Они обернулись и увидели высокую, крепкую и удивительно смуглую для Ирландии женщину. Сероватые волосы её пребывали в «творческом» беспорядке и кое-где из них торчали мелкие веточки, под длинными ногтями виднелись частички земли и засохшая кровь, а одета сия особа была в, прямо скажем, лохмотья.

— Во-первых... — начал было Доран и даже встал в свою любимую позу — одна рука упёрта в бок, а другая представляет собой поучительно оттопыренный указательный палец, но был безжалостно прерван Локи.  
— Эй! Я не ведьма.  
— Тогда, почему ты одет как они? — оскалилась волчица.  
— Доран, например, так не одевается, — трикстер сделал широкий жест в сторону Падди.  
— Так он и не ведьма! — усмехнулась женщина.  
— То, что ты, Локстер, назвал меня по имени, конечно, мило, но давайте перейдём к делу, — осадил обоих Доран.

Атмосфера заметно потяжелела, а волчица — помрачнела. Она боком обошла мужчин, вставая к кургану спиной, и с вызовом посмотрела на Уолкера, сжав когтистые руки в кулаки. На Локи она больше не обращала внимания, на что ётун отвечал примерно тем же.

— Где твои сёстры, _Mór_? — спросил друид, пристально глядя женщине в глаза.  
— Время _Samhain_ ещё не настало, — ответила она, отворачиваясь.  
— Тогда почему _ты_ здесь? 

Волчица посмотрела в землю, интересуясь теперь больше опавшими листьями и разбросанными костями, нежели кельтом.

— Я старшая, — сказала она, тихо рыкнув. — Лучше чувствую энергию. Она… зовёт, притягивает, заставляет нарушать договорённости. Такая аппетитная, холодная энергия, — Мор облизнула губы и перевела взгляд на Локи, — твоей ведьмы. И знаешь, чем-то она походит на ту, что ровным слоем покрывала всё здесь каких-то двадцать лет назад.

Доран дёрнул плечом и нахмурился, явно чувствуя брошенную в его сторону шпильку. Мор победоносно осклабилась. Лафейсон же пребывал в лёгком недоумении. Так как он лишён своей магии, от него не может исходить энергия, сильнее его врождённой, что, конечно, не так уж мало, но и не настолько много, чтобы провоцировать такие изменения в активности местного волшебного народа. Трикстер хоть и был эгоцентриком, но всё же умел временами рационально рассчитывать свои способности. 

— Тебе очень везёт, — медленно проговорил Уолкер, раздражённо хрустя шеей, — что близится Самайн, и если я убью тебя сейчас, ты не успеешь возродиться к ноябрю. И получится, что я нарушил наш договор. Чего я сильно не люблю, — он посмотрел поверх головы Мор и развернулся, чтобы покинуть прибежище волчицы. — Сделаю тебе последнюю поблажку: я тебя официально приглашаю. Приходи на четвёртую ночь.

Сказано это было уже на ходу. Женщина поёжилась, но когда заметила на себе взгляд Локи, ощерилась зубастой ухмылкой. Последнее, что услышал трикстер, прежде чем вслед за Дораном покинуть курган, было: «Ещё увидимся, _cailleach_ ».

***

Когда они вернулись, дома было **_чисто_**. Все книги стояли на полках, а те, которым не хватило места, были сложены в аккуратные стопки рядом со стеллажами; на полу не лежало ничего кроме Кошки и ковра, обнаружившегося в районе дивана; означенный диван освободился от шкур и всего остального, что не убрал в своё время трикстер; окна были открыты и вымыты, ветер мягко трепал тяжёлые шторы, в воздухе чувствовалась свежесть и грядущие неприятности; даже на рабочем столе друида всё было аккуратно прибрано и протёрто. И только в одном углу, самом тёмном и дальнем, опасно балансировала куча вещей, совсем недавно покрывавших ровным слоем всю лавку. На самом верху, будто венчая это своеобразное произведение современного искусства, лежал большой олений череп, горделиво взиравший на вошедших своими пустыми глазницами.

— Кайлан... — едва выдавил из себя ошарашенный Доран, на что Локи усмехнулся.  
— Вы вернулись! — радостное лицо Уолкера-младшего показалось из кухни.  
— Ч-что это такое? — Падди широким жестом руки обвёл комнату.  
— Это порядок, — юноша доковылял до стола и присел на него. — Не волнуйся, я почти ничего не выкинул.  
— Почти?.. — осипшим голосом переспросил кельт.  
— Да, там были какие-то очень старые травы — буквально в руках рассыпались — вот от них я избавился, — и светясь от счастья добавил. — А ещё я сделал рагу.

Доран поспешил добраться до дивана. Локи же подошёл к ближайшему стеллажу, провёл по его поверхности пальцем и был приятно удивлён, когда действительно не нашёл там признаков пыли. 

— М-м, Кайлан, ты убрался, чуть не свёл своего отца в могилу и приготовил ужин, — трикстер ехидно улыбнулся, — какой молодец!  
— Ага, а всё-таки, что вы делали в городе? — Кай по-птичьи наклонил голову.  
— Ничего особенного, просто нашли нового клиента для лавки, — ётун взял в руки случайную книгу и быстро пролистал её. — Скорее всего, он завтра зайдёт, потому что кто-то «забыл» свой плащ у него.  
— Тш-ш, — слабо отмахнулся Падди, — оставь меня моим страданиям.  
— Предлагаю так и сделать, — кивнул Лофт, с хлопком закрывая книгу и ставя её на место. — А пока это происходит, не пойти ли нам поужинать?

Локи подошёл к столу и пригласительно протянул Уолкеру-младшему руку, которую тот с превеликим удовольствием принял. Под слабые стоны Дорана они прошествовали на кухню, наслаждаться картофельно-мясным рагу, приготовленным с любовью и нечеловеческим количеством красного перца. 

***

_Тесно. Душно. Темно. Громко. Страшно. Не хочется здесь быть. Не планировалось здесь быть. Обман. Обманули, одурачили, заманили. Использовали. Готовятся выбросить как ненужную вещь. Одиноко и страшно. Но ведь Он придёт? Он обещал. Он поклялся, что всегда поможет, если будет нужно. А сейчас это необходимо. Так где же Он?.._

_Свет. Яркий и внезапный. Страшно. Люди. Большие тёмные мужчины. Хватают. Тащат. Толкают. Сломанная игрушка. Холодно. Настолько, что слёзы начинают литься из глаз. Он обещал, что придёт. Нужно только дождаться. Нужно только стерпеть._

_Швыряют на землю. Ногами подталкивают к краю. Носки у ботинок острые. Больно. Страшно. Холодно. Слёзы мешают видеть. Падение. Земля сыплется сверху. Яма. Нет. Могила. Голоса нет, кричать не получается. Вырывающийся хрип. Нечем дышать. Бессмысленно когтящие воздух пальцы._

_Он придёт… Он обещал… Он…_  
  
Локи проснулся в холодном поту. В горле пересохло, дыхание было неровным. Голова гудела, а пальцы, судорожно сжимавшие простыню, затекли. Медленно отпустив смятую ткань, трикстер сел. Деревянный пол приятно холодил ноги. Пытаясь прийти в себя, он сильно зажмурился и, открыв глаза, осмотрел тёмную комнату. Шкафы и тумбочки, письменный стол и кресло-качалка — всё в иллюзорно зелёных и золотых цветах; большое незашторенное окно; в ногах спит рыжая кошка. Он всё ещё в доме у друида.

Выдохнув, Лофт потёр руками лицо, сгоняя остатки оцепенения. Он встал, немного пошатнувшись, достал из платяного шкафа халат, надел его и вышел из комнаты. Безумно хотелось пить. Из-за того, что Лафейсон жил теперь в комнате Кайлана, Уолкер-младший, несмотря на все возражения, был переселён в спальню Дорана, который сейчас должен был спать на диване на первом этаже. И тот факт, что асгардец мог ненароком разбудить кельта, волновал Локи меньше всего на свете, а потому он даже не старался вести себя тихо. Впрочем, ему всё равно никогда не сравниться по грации с Тором, перепившим мёда.

То, что на кухне горел свет, а за столом сидел друид с растрёпанными волосами и открытой бутылкой настойки, трикстера совсем не удивило. Под тяжёлым взглядом Падди он подошёл к кувшину и, даже не думая искать бокал, принялся жадно пить воду из широкого горла. Тонкие струйки прохладной воды выбежали из уголков рта, продолжили свой путь по быстро сокращающейся шее и скрылись где-то под халатом. Глаза Дорана ловили каждое движение Лофта. 

Когда Локи закончил и поставил кувшин на место, Уолкер взглядом указал на свободный стул напротив. Трикстер сел, сильнее закутываясь в свой халат. Тут же перед ним появилась кружка с настойкой. Травяной аромат мгновенно ударил в нос. Валериана, ромашка и что-то ещё — тонкое и неуловимое. Лафейсон взял сосуд в руки, но отпивать пока не спешил.

— У тебя есть вопросы, — первым заговорил Доран. — И, раз уж мы оба здесь в такое время, почему бы не избавить тебя от их тяжкого бремени?  
— Совсем скоро намечается прелюбопытнейшая годовщина, не так ли?

Уолкер вздохнул, пробормотал: «Я так и знал», — и начал свой рассказ.

— Да, видишь ли, двадцать лет назад умерла моя жена. Смертью насильственной и крайне неприятной, а что самое ужасное — из-за своей собственной доверчивости и… глупости. Не стоит и пытаться описать, насколько зол я тогда был: если я скажу, что натворил в тот год, то даже ты поймёшь, насколько это было вероломно.  
— «Даже я»? — ухмыльнулся Лофт.  
— Захватить мир с помощью читаури и начать с Нью-Йорка, серьёзно, шем? — скептически поднял бровь Падди.  
— О, извините, — Лафейсон закатил глаза, — у меня не было времени, чтобы составить что-то более дельное — Танос не слишком терпелив.  
— Но у него достаёт терпения до сих пор сидеть на своей космической табуретке, — подметил Доран и, стукнув кружкой по столу, поднял её, будто это был тост.

Локи усмехнулся и, повторив действие Падди, ударил пузатым боком свой тары о тару друида. Жидкость внутри весело заплескалась, немного попадая на пальцы. На вкус настойка оказалась терпкой, с едва заметной горчинкой. Выпив всё до дна, трикстер с грохотом поставил чашку на стол. 

— Неудачник, — фыркнул он, глядя кельту прямо в глаза.  
— _Teigh i dtigh diabhail_ , — беззлобно ответил кельт.  
— Я и так живу у него вот уже несколько дней.

И тут, будто по щелчку пальцев, все защитные механизмы выключились, и оба мужчины начали смеяться. Стороннему наблюдателю было бы не понятно, захватило этих двоих безудержное веселье или же неконтролируемая истерика. Впрочем, и сами полуночники не могли с уверенностью ответить на этот вопрос. Скорее всего, в этом смехе поровну было и того, и другого. Истерическое веселье от всего сюрреалистичного абсурда, происходившего в их жизни до этого самого момента.

— А я ведь даже не пьян для подобных ночных откровений, — Доран выдохнул, утирая слёзы.  
— Никогда не поздно начинать.  
— Напиваться или откровенничать?  
— Решать тебе, — хитро улыбнулся Локи.  
— Повременю пока с первым.  
— А чем мы сейчас занимаемся по-твоему?  
— Я разве не говорил, Локстер? — Уолкер недоумённо взглянул сначала на бутылку, затем на трикстера. — В моих настойках алкоголя не больше, чем в кефире.  
— К-кепхир? — слово почему-то показалось Локи забавным.  
— Кислое молоко из Западной Азии. Примерно, как filmjölk. Никогда не пробовал? — в ответ мужчина получил отрицательное покачивание головой. — В любом случае, не захмелеть нам от этого напитка.

Возникла приятная пауза. Падди снова разлил по кружкам настойку, а Лофту опять подумалось о временных завихрениях этого дома и петлях, повторяющих себя. Не хватало только Кошки, и трикстер был почти уверен, что через какое-то время она тоже присоединится к их полуночным посиделкам. 

— Расскажи мне о своей семье, — нарушил тишину Доран.  
— Как минимум с половиной ты уже знаком, — усмехнулся ётун, пригубив напиток. — Другую половину я и сам предпочёл бы не знать.  
— О, я мог бы написать целую книгу о нежелательной родне, — хохотнул Падди и на секунду задумался. — А может и написал. Если найдёшь что-то под прозаичным названием « _Beostoic_ », знай, что это о них.  
— Зачем ты пишешь эти книги? Никто, кроме тебя самого, их никогда не прочтёт.  
— Ты, вот, прочитал, — пожал плечами Уолкер и отпил немного настойки. — Мы обычно не записываем свои знания, знаешь, эти старые традиции — всё должно передаваться из уст в уста, и чужаки не получают доступ к нашим знаниям. Когда мой отец рассказал мне всё это, я подумал, что это бред и я обязательно напишу книгу. Соберу туда всё, что знаю, создам настоящую энциклопедию друидов. Я хотел, чтобы наши традиции не умерли вместе с нами. Хотел, чтобы они жили не только в наших детях, потому что наши дети не живут долго в таком ритме. Пусть слова пронесут нашу память сквозь время, пусть ею пользуются те, кому она нужна. Самое забавное, это случилось ещё до того, как я пошёл против отца и традиций. Да, представляешь, я тоже против отца взбунтовался — шекспировская трагедия прямо.

Доран хохотнул и помолчал несколько мгновений. Тиканье часов, которые Локи никогда не замечал, и ревущий ветер за окном создавали особую, ночную музыку.

— Но тогда это ещё не был тупой принцип упёртости — я просто считал, что так правильнее, что так логичнее и практичнее. Никто из старейшин этого конечно не оценил. Включая моих отца и мать. Но я подумал: «Ничего, я всё равно сделаю это. Переживу этих старых идиотов и сделаю всё так, как считаю правильным. Посвящу этому всю свою жизнь, если потребуется». А потом всё завертелось, нужно было продолжать обучение, а ещё я ввязался в неприятности, и было уже не до книги. А время-то шло. Но вот я встретил свою последнюю жену, родился Кайлан, и я подумал, может, это — то самое время, когда я соберусь с мыслями и сделаю то, что планировал так давно. Я начал только после её смерти. Только после того, как понял, что всё безнадёжно и её не вернуть. _**Кое-кто**_ помог мне взять себя в руки, хотя сам был ещё ребёнком по сравнению со мной. Я начал замечать вещи вокруг, стал заботиться о себе и своём сыне. _Dia maith_ , я, кажется, впервые по-настоящему осознал, что у меня есть сын. Так что я занялся им и принялся постепенно делать заметки по тому, что знаю лучше всего. За двадцать лет они превратились в неприличное количество рукописных книг — некоторые пришлось сжечь или выбросить, а какие-то маленький Кайлан превратил в раскраски.

Услышав последнюю фразу, Лафейсон не выдержал и прыснул. Кельт недоумённо посмотрел на трикстера. Заметив озадаченный взгляд, Локи помахал рукой и потянулся к кружке.

— Я сначала думал, что это какие-то древние кельтские руны, но всё никак не мог понять, почему они, во-первых, были написаны всеми возможными цветами, а во-вторых, советовали читающему не кормить туземцев лакрицей, иначе некий мистер Руа заставит упиваться корнями дуба.  
— Что? — сдерживая смех, переспросил Доран.  
— Вот и я о том же! Либо у Кайлана отвратительный почерк, либо необычайно развитая фантазия, — Лофт задумчиво посмотрел куда-то кельту за плечо. — В любом случае, было странно, но забавно.  
— Дети, — развёл руками Падди, — обязаны любить их. По закону.  
— Одину, видимо, забыли об этом рассказать, — ётун фыркнул и понизил голос. — «Сыновья мои, вы оба рождены править. Кроме тебя, Локи». Конечно, не так буквально, но что-то похожее я нахожу в своей юности, оглядываясь сейчас назад. Постоянные недомолвки, шептания за спиной, насмешки тоже подливали масла в огонь. А потом они удивляются, как _такое_ могло вырасти, пф, — асгардец хохотнул в кружку. — Думаю, поэтому у меня тоже с детьми не задалось.  
— Так это не выдумки Снорри? — удивился мужчина.  
— Нет. Не всё, по крайней мере. У меня есть три сына. Средний и младший от Ангрбоды, а старший — от Свадильфари.  
— Каюсь, я не большой знаток вашего направления мифологии, — Один всякое желание отбил, пригрозив казнью и другими весёлыми вещами, — но разве это не имя жеребца того великана, который вам Асгард построил?  
— Стены вокруг него, — поправил Лофт. — Но, в целом, да. Хотя, нет. Ближайшее к нему понятие всё же оборотень. Но не как ты или, скажем, та волчица, с которой мы сегодня встречались. Он скорее конь, научившийся превращаться в человека, чем человек, оборачивающийся конём. В Асгарде магии намного больше: врождённая, она есть почти у всех в той или иной форме. Соответственно, проявляется она по-разному. В золотых волосах, молодильных яблоках…  
— …и конях, способных превращаться в привлекательных мужчин, которые соблазняются богами, жадными до шалостей, — усмехнулся друид.  
— Богинями, — снова исправил ётун кельта. — Я не мог с уверенностью сказать, придётся ли мой мужской облик по вкусу Свадильфари. Может, если бы и пришёлся, я не была бы вынуждена следующие девять месяцев прятаться по самым тёмным углам дворца.  
— А что же Фригг?  
— О-о, она была безумно рада появлению дочки, — мягкая улыбка появилась на тонких губах Лафейсона. — Пыталась убедить меня остаться в этой форме, отгоняла излишне любопытного Тора — говорила, что учит меня магии. Что не было в полной мере враньём, однако же… — асгардец сделал пространный жест рукой.  
— Да-а, истинно богиня, — Доран мечтательно вздохнул, опираясь щекой на кулак. — А вот моя мать была карьеристкой, хотя такое понятие как «карьера» тогда ещё в принципе не существовало. Благо, от неё мне достался только цвет волос.

Они снова немного помолчали, слушая музыку ночи. Как и предполагал Локи, со второго этажа спустилась Кошка, сонно пошатываясь на ходу. Она запрыгнула на стол, понюхала содержимое их кружек и, недовольно чихнув, улеглась трикстеру на колени, добавляя к ночному оркестру своё мурчанье.

— А вообще, завидую я тебе, шем, — снова заговорил Доран. — Моя семья мертва. Время убило их всех. А тех, кто остался, скоро убьёт. И я снова останусь один. Конечно, можно завести новые отношения и жить ближайшие сто лет, не зная горя. Но, чёрт побери, как же я устал от этого, — он вымучено провёл по лицу рукой и отбросил назад свои длинные волосы.

Впервые Локи заметил, что руки у кельта были трудовые: большие шершавые ладони с множеством уже довольно старых шрамов и совсем ещё новых мозолей. На внутренней стороне запястья вены проступали очень явно, будто были напряжены всё время, а вот на внешней стороне кисти они были почти незаметны. Бледные тонкие линии на бледной же коже. Неуместные. Неподходящие. Чужие.

— А вот ты, — продолжил мужчина после небольшой паузы, — твоя семья вечна. Пусть они не те, кто родил тебя или поделился своими генами... Пусть. Это ерунда всё на самом деле. Твой дом там, где твоё сердце; твоя семья — это те люди, которыми ты дорожишь. И да, хоть сейчас, когда я так разоткровенничался с тобой, _не ври_ самому себе.  
— Ты можешь просто перестать есть яблоки, — заметил Локи.

Он старательно пытался отогнать те чувства, которые вызвали слова Дорана. Не новая вовсе мысль о семье. Ее произносили многие до самого друида. Но именно сейчас... Что-то колыхнулось, что-то, что Локи пытался подавить в себе с того самого момента, как узнал о своём истинном происхождении. 

— Если бы всё было так просто, — горько усмехнулся Уолкер. — Я безумно жаден до знаний, а жизнь именно их и несёт. Вместе с опытом, печальным или счастливым, они создают ту картину мира, которая у меня сейчас и есть. К тому же, я попросту не хочу умирать: даже прожив столь много, я всё ещё боюсь смерти. Что ждёт меня там, за чертой? Перерождение каким-нибудь животным на три сотни лет? Или, того хуже, ждать, пока меня не съест человек, чтобы снова стать таким, как сейчас? Или вечное счастье, покой и умиротворение? Без всякой встряски просто сидеть на облаке в балахоне и наблюдать, как течёт время? Да ещё и родственников всех своих там встретить? Нет уж, спасибо. Я хочу жить. Хочу буквально чувствовать вкус жизни на кончике своего языка. Хочу касаться предметов, чтобы узнать, какие они на ощупь. Хочу уставать, изматываться и расслабляться после всего этого, чтобы почувствовать себя живым. Мне не нужно всезнание — хочу _чувствовать_ неизвестность, заглядывая за угол или слыша стук в дверь. Мне не нужно совершенство, мне просто нужна моя жизнь — нынешняя и прошлая.  
— Звучит как тост, — Локи стукнул кружкой по столу и поднял её на уровне лица.

Доран проделал те же махинации и чокнулся с трикстером. Остальная часть ночи прошла под слоганом: « _Помню, однажды…_ » — после чего следовали истории, скажем, об интрижке с богиней Эпоной, коварных путешествиях с молодым ещё Одином, добычи весьма ценных и полезных вещей для совершенно неблагодарных богов и много чего ещё.

***

К концу первой недели своего пребывания в доме друида Локи почти даже смирился с тем, что он постоянно открывает двери. Логического объяснения, почему этим не занимались ни фейри, ни сам Доран, у него не было, но была теория заговора, которую он, впрочем, предпочитал держать ближе к сердцу и ни с кем ею не делиться. 

Так, ближе к обеду следующего дня раздался стук в дверь. Локи, растянувшийся на своём излюбленном диване, выглянул из-за книги и внимательно вслушался во всё, что происходило в доме. Тяжёлые шаги и раздражённый бубнёж над головой говорили о том, что Доран, как обычно, воюет с кем-то из домашних сидов, а весёлые мелодии, доносившиеся из кухни, сразу дали понять, что на Кайлана даже не стоит надеяться. Последним светлым лучиком стала Кошка, которая, заметив пристальный взгляд трикстера, подскочила на месте и убежала куда-то на второй этаж. Локи вздохнул и отложил книгу. Ну, теперь варианта два: либо на него опять нападёт обезумевший фейри, либо это вчерашний парнишка принёс «забытый» Дораном плащ. В простых клиентов Лофт больше не верил. Ещё раз вздохнув, Лафейсон открыл дверь. И сильно пожалел об этом деянии. 

На пороге стоял молодой человек среднего роста. Тёмные брови, светлые волосы и голубые глаза выдавали в нём северянина; кожаная куртка, колечко из чёрного металла в нижней губе и покрывающие все руки татуировки, отдалённо напоминающие векторы или какие-то _оковы_ , — человека с сомнительными жизненными решениями; нагловатая ухмылка — типичного представителя молодёжи.

Локи нахмурился и сжал дверную ручку так, что побелели костяшки.

— Что _ты_ здесь делаешь?  
— Встречный вопрос к _тебе_ , — ухмылка постепенно перерастала в оскал.

Они обменялись взглядами: трикстер — тяжёлым и испытывающим, юноша — дерзким и бросающим вызов.

— Ладно-ладно, — первым сдался пришедший, — я недавно познакомился с одним парнем в Нью-Йорке. У нас вроде как намечается «годовщина», — молодой человек показал кавычки в воздухе и немного скривился, — и он решил меня кое с кем познакомить.  
— Только не говори мне, что ты…

Неожиданно появившийся Кайлан не дал Лофту договорить. Уолкер-младший проворно оттеснил ётуна в сторону и буквально повис на шее у блондина, чья рука удобно устраивается на талии паренька. Неожиданные мурашки, пробежавшие по спине трикстера, заставили его передёрнуть плечами.

— Вольфи! — радостно воскликнул рыжий.  
— Кай!  
— Вольфи? — недоверчиво переспросил Лафейсон.  
— Да, Вольфи, — твёрдо сказал пришедший, делая акцент на самом имени. — Сокращение от Вольфганга.

Кайлан на мгновение перестаёт улыбаться, встаёт ровно и поочерёдно смотрит то на Локи, то на Вольфа (не обращая, впрочем, внимания на летающие между ними молнии), после чего ровным и уверенным голосом, таким, что трикстеру даже почудились чисто дорановские нотки в нём, выдаёт следующее:

— Вы знакомы.  
— Да-а, — Вольфганг реагирует первым, — видишь ли, — он неуверенно трёт шею одной рукой, вторая всё так же покоится на талии Кая, — это мой отец.

Неловкая пауза, которой не суждено было успеть родиться, была разрушена недовольным голосом со второго этажа. 

— Может, вы наконец впустите гостя?

Как обычно, тяжело ступая, к собравшимся спустился Доран. Цепляясь когтями за его полосатые носки, за ним бежала Кошка. Подойдя к Локи, кельт облокотился о дверной косяк, ненароком копируя любимую позу ётуна. Быстрым взглядом оценив ситуацию и насчитав у своего сына одну лишнюю конечность, Уолкер-старший скрестил на груди руки и вопросительно выгнул бровь. 

— Вольфи, это мой отец — Доран. — Кайлан, краснея, неловко почесал нос. — Доран, это Вольфи — мой... парень.  
— Так.

Голос и выражение лица у друида были совершенно спокойными, но что-то в этом коротком ответе заставило Вольфганга резко убрать от Кайлана руки, поднять их на уровне груди и сделать небольшой шаг назад. 

— Локи? — Падди повернулся к Лафейсону.  
— Мой сын, — кивнул он.  
— Который?

Трикстер тяжело вздохнул.

— Младший.  
— _Оу_ , — всё, что смог на это ответить Доран.


End file.
